Sentir de un poeta y una gitana
by Amy Mischief'Love
Summary: Esmeralda, una bella gitana de dieciséis años llega a cautivar a tres hombres: Quasimodo, el campanero de la catedral; Frollo, el archidiácono de París y Febo, el capitán de los arqueros. Conoce igual a un poeta, "el príncipe de París" Pierre Gringoire, ¿que pasará cuando la acusen de haber herido al capitán? ¿qué será capaz de hacer el poeta por ella? Por su Esmeralda. ¡Reviews!
1. A la puertas de Notre Dame

**N.A.: Después de haber visto todo el musical, decidí hacer un fic de ésta obra. Sólo que decidí cambiar todo el final de la obra, o al menos la última parte. Si les gusta pueden dejar reviews. Acepto sugerencia, aunque si no les gusta, sólo no lo lean. Gracias.**

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

Los gitanos caminaban por las calles de París, unos danzando en una esquina y otros caminaban cantando aquellas melodías que sabían. Todos trataban de entretener a la gente por un momento, sacarles una sonrisa. Algunos aceptaban las monedas que la gente les daba, otros sólo negaban y explicaban que lo hacían por gusto. Había grupos de personas en cada uno de los entretenimientos, pero no había tantos como los que miraban a la gitana y al moreno gitano. El chico permanecía sentado, con una mano sosteniendo la de ella mientras entonaba una canción. La joven descalza por su parte, bailaba, giraba y algunas veces, compartía el mismo que canto que el de él.

—Somos los _ilegales_, somos _extranjeros_... Clandestinos. Mujeres y hombres, sin domicilio. Oh Notre Dame, venimos a pedir _asilo_.

Lo cantaban tranquilamente, ambos; tanto el joven como la chica, sentados a un lado de la catedral de París. La mayoría de la canción era esas simples líneas. El joven llevaba una camiseta blanca al igual que sus pantalones, unas cuantas manchas negras cubrian parte de su camiseta. Su rostro estaba pintado con unas líneas curvas, parecido a un tigre. La joven llevaba un largo vestido color verde, una delicada abertura a un lado de su pierna. Danzaba con gracia, su cabello castaño y un tanto rizado de las puntas se movía con cada movimiento que ella daba.

—Ya somos más de mil, entrando en la ciudad... Vamos a ser _diez mil_, vamos a ser _cien mil. _Seremos _un mill__ón_, los que van a pedir _asilo_.

Estuvieron un largo rato entreteniendo a la gente con aquella melodía. En efecto, a parte de la joven vestida de verde había muchas más jóvenes, incluso más grandes que ella. Todos vestían harapos, o si no, tenían la ropa manchada, rasgada y en malas condiciones. Todos los demás gitanos, hacían coro a aquella melodía, algunos dando piruetas, dando vueltas. Todo un espectáculo. Las demás personas sólo los miraban.

—Somos vagabundos, las puertas forzaremos. El mundo va a _cambiar_, iremos a ocupar París.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo, antes de que todos se detuvieran y solamente hicieran unos cuantos movimientos. La gitana dejó de bailar y se sentó a un lado del moreno. Ambos continuando con aquél canto contagioso. Sus voces resonaban por aquella calle, incluso llegando a penetrar a la catedral de París.

El archidiácono dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y echó un vistazo por la ventana de la catedral. Pudo observar al grupo de gitanos que danzaban y cantaban justo a un lado de la catedral. Torció los labios y comenzó a bajar los escalones para dirigirse a la entrada de la catedral, no iba a permitir que aquellos gitanos continuaran con sus ridículas canciones, sólo envenenado las mentes de las personas.

Por allí, igualmente pasaba el capitán de los arqueros, deteniéndose un momento para observar aquél espectáculo. Arqueó una ceja al ver al grupo de gitanos dando aquél entretenimiento. _De nuevo, los gitanos tratando de ganarse dinero_, pensó. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, su mirada se detuvo en la joven, la joven gitana. Miró como ella se paraba y de nuevo comenzaba a dar unas cuentas vueltas antes de volverse a sentar. Se le quedo mirando un largo rato, era hermosa.

Sólo pudo volver a la realidad, justo cuando escuchó las puertas de la catedral abrirse y volviendo la mirada, observando al archidiácono, el cuál se dirigía al grupo de gitanos. Por la expresión de su rostro pudo ver que no estaba muy contento. Se acercó un poco más para poder ver lo que pasaría.

—Sir Febo de Chateaupers, capitán de todos los arqueros —Comenzó a decir el archidiácono —. Le pido que aleje a éstos gitanos, a éstos _paganos_. Aquellos que están destruyendo la paz aquí en Notre Dame.

El capitán asintió ante la orden, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que los demás arqueros comenzaran a llevarse a los gitanos.

—Son tus órdenes, archidiácono. En el nombre de _Dios_, ahuyenten a éstos gitanos de aquí.

Los arqueros corrieron contra los gitanos, pero éstos echaron a correr por las calles. El chico moreno jaló suavemente del brazo a la gitana para echarse a correr pero ésta fue detenida por el capitán, por lo que no pudo seguir a su compañero. El capitán la jaló de un brazo lo más delicado y firme que pudo, pero ella forcejeó y se zafó de su agarre, haciéndose a un lado de él.

—¿Qué quieres?

El capitán alzó un poco las manos, tratando de hacerle entender que no le haría nada malo. Justo cuando iba a acercarse un poco más a ella, ella corrió a un lado, para quedar de nuevo lejos de él. El chico dió un suspiro y se detuvo, sólo mirándola, mientras ella caminaba enfrente de él, observándolo igual, esperando que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

—¿De dónde eres tú, bella extranjera? —Preguntó el chico, tratando de ser más amable.

La gitana lo miró, pero no articuló ninguna palabra. Sólo lo miraba.

—Hija de las _estrellas _o de la _tierra_, pájarillo del _paraíso_, ¿que te trae por aquí?

La gitana cansada de seguir esperando, se sentó en un escalón justo enfrente de las puertas de la catedral. Suspirando. El capitán sonrió levemente haciendo un intento de acercarse a ella, sin embargo el chico moreno, el gitano se interpuso, dándole un pequeño empujón con sus manos. El capitán se hizo hacia atrás, el gitano lo miró, él era un poco más grande que el capitán. La gitana seguía sentada en un escalón, y soltó una risita cuando vio que lo empujaban. El gitano, se fue a sentar del otro lado, vigilando por si algo pasaba.

—Mi madre amaba tanto España, creo que era de esos lares —Comenzó a narrar la gitana. —Perdí a mi madre y a mi padre, desde ese momento París es mi hogar. Pero si hablamos de navegar, mi rumbo sería al sur...

El capitán la oía atentamente, sin acercarse. Sólo mirándola desde su lugar, mientras escuchaba su relato. Ella continúo.

—Soy una _zíngara_, nadie sabe donde inicia mi historia. Soy una _zíngara_, en ningún lugar me quedo.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el capitán, sentándose junto a él. Él sólo la observó.

—Una _zíngara_, no sé que será de mí mañana. Una _zíngara... _—Suavemente tomó la mano de él, delineando con su dedo las líneas que tenía. —_Zíngara_, en las líneas de mi mano está mi porvenir...

Él la miró y estaba a punto de cerrar su puño para atrapar la mano de ella, pero ella se levantó y se dirigó a donde estaba su compañero. El gitano la miró y tomó su mano igualmente. Mientras ella se sentaba junto a él.

—En mi infancia, solía correr descalza —Se rió un poco —. Para el _zíngaro,_ el mundo es su camino, por lo tanto yo seguiré andando, sin fronteras, siempre adelante... Mi destino es vagar por todo el mundo.

El capitán la miró desde su lugar, y miró de reojo su mano. La gitana suspiró y continuó narrando, a lado de su compañero.

—Soy _andaluza_, yo volveré algún día a ese lugar.

Dió un suspiro y miró al gitano con una sonrisa. El capitán se levantó para ir con ellos, estaba a punto de tomarla del brazo cuando el gitano la alejó igualmente jalándola de un brazo y mirando al capitán. Febo lo miró, en su mirada pudo ver que lo que quería era que él se fuera. La miró por última vez y se dio media vuelta para irse. El gitano se volvió hacia ella.

—Esmeralda...

Febo se detuvo y escuchó el nombre. _Esmeralda_. Sonrió un poco y continuó su camino, una vez escuchado su nombre. El gitano se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado.

—Esmeralda, tú sabes... Ya no eres una niña, ya no puedo cuidarte como yo quiero —Comenzó a hablar con un tono delicado hacia ella —. Eras tan joven cuando tu madre se fue...

La castaña bajó la mirada, y se volteó hacia él pues le había estado dando la espalda todo éste tiempo. Lo miró con sus ojos del mismo color que su vestimenta y tomó su mano en la suya.

—La muerte se la llevó, en Andalucía —Continuó él.

—Ella me dejó en tus brazos, y tú te mantuviste firme, momento tras momento —Contestó ella —. Cuidándome.

—Esmeralda, tú sabes... Hay un demonio en cada hombre —Miró de reojo hacia donde Febo se había ido —. Ten cuidado en tu camino, en los campos, en las calles. _Hoy_ no es como _ayer_, tú ya no _eres_ como _antes_.

Se detuvo un momento, y tomó firmemente las manos de ella mientras la miraba.

—Debes entender que ahora... —Prosiguió —. Has entrado en la edad del _amor_.

—He entrado en la edad del amor. Gracias, Clopin.

El gitano sonrió dulcemente hacia ella, hacia su _hermanita_, y depositó un cariñoso beso en la frente de ella. Esmeralda sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de él, ambos admirando el paisaje.

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

En otro lado, Febo se había detenido en una esquina, apoyado y mirando el paisaje cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. Se dio media vuelta y encontró a una chica rubia, llevaba un vestido rosa, al cuál casi no se le notaba el color, más bien parecía blanco. La chica le sonrió. Febo la miró, sabía quien era. Fleur de Lys, era su nombre, él le decía _Fiordaliso_, su prometida. La cuál apenas cumplía sus catorce primaveras. Fiordaliso lo jaló de la mano suavemente para caminar, él la siguió sin replicar y sonriendo. Aunque era más grande que ella, ya se habían comprometido, ella apenas una jovencita y él un capitán de dieciocho años.

—Mis catorce primaveras ya se cumplieron Febo —Sonrió la chica —. Creo en tus palabras, si me mientes no creeré en ellas.

—Tú corazón de una joven doncella es mío, tus ojos de tortola son para mí —Respondió él, sosteniendo la mano de su prometida.

—Aquél que mi corazón ama, es un bello caballero. Ni tú sabes cuanto puedo yo amarte.

—Si no lo sé, lo veré en tus ojos. El que te ame, será un hombre feliz.

—Lo único que anhelo es el día de nuestra boda.

—Será un bello día, el día de nuestra boda —Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y juntó su frente a la de ella.

—Lo será.

Febo se separó de ella sonriente, y enseguida tomó su mano, echándose a correr por ella entre las calles de París. Perdiéndose a lo lejos entre toda aquella multitud, entre toda aquella gente de París.


	2. Fiesta de los locos e intento de rapto

El poeta caminaba por las calles de parís, tenía una camiseta de color azul bajo, y unos pantalones de igual color, solo que éstos tenían aparte otras franjas de colores. Sus ojos estaban delineados de color negro, destacaban con un color cielo en los párpados, pintado justo como el poeta que era. Varios gitanos corrieron junto a él, dirigiéndose a la plaza. Él sonrió.

Era uno de los pocos poetas que se encontraban en París. Su nombre, Pierre Gringoire. La mayoría de las canciones que él hacía, eran referentes a Notre Dame. Miró como la plaza estaba adornada con varias cintas de colores, los gitanos se habían reunido allí, para una de sus tantas fiestas. La fiesta de los locos, vió como Febo y su prometida se iban corriendo, a la par que los gitanos corrían y hacían piruetas, danzando y cantando.

—La fiesta de los locos, la fiesta de los locos...

Claramente él también quería unirse a aquella fiesta, era un trovador después de todo. Se juntó con los gitanos y gitanas que habían, caminando entre ellos, sin perjudicar sus danzas.

—Dejadme presidir esta fiesta de los locos. Como lo hacemos en mi tierra, con diversión...

Los gitanos se tomaban de la mano y corrían de un lado a otro, todos danzando y riendo. Como él era el que decidía como llevar a cabo esa fiesta, miró a la gente, mientras los gitanos danzaban.

—Elegid al más feo entre los que pasan por la plaza, aquél se exhibirá en medio de la plaza.

La gente se miraba entre sí, todos buscando con la mirada entre toda la demás muchedumbre. Nadie se dio cuenta de que el campanero miraba desde lo alto de la catedral, miraba con curiosidad a todas las personas, gitanos o nobles. Se sostenía de una de las columnas que había allí en el campanario, escuchando con atención las palabras del trovador.

—El que haga la mueca más graciosa será el elegido. Será el rey de los locos, ¡el rey de los locos!

El campanero, Quasimodo, se inclinó un poco más para escuchar las reglas. Por supuesto que él no podía ir, el archidiácono, Claude Frollo le había prohibido salir de la catedral. Su trabajo era ser el campanero, por lo tanto no tenía porqué bajar.

—Al más feo elegiremos, a ese elegiremos. ¡Al rey de los locos!

Gringoire también se puso a correr de un lado a otro, mirando a la gente y esperando que los voluntarios se acercaran al centro de la plaza. A su alrededor, los gitanos no dejaban de danzar.

—La fiesta de los locos, la fiesta de los locos, ¡la fiesta de los locos!

Los gitanos se separaron de las mujeres, dejando que ellas corran y den vueltas por todo el centro de la plaza. Por ahora, ningún voluntario se había acercado al centro de la plaza. Quasimodo, abrió levemente la puerta de la catedral y se asomó para mirar al gentío danzar. Gringoire lo miró de reojo y sonrió levemente.

—¿Quién es ese que se esconde allí? —Señaló disimuladamente hacia las puertas —. Ese es el _monstruo_ que elegiremos.

Quasimodo abrió la puerta por completo, cerrando sus ojos al ver la luz del sol. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder ver por completo. Gringoire se acercó a uno de los gitanos y señalo al campanero.

—A él elegiremos, a él elegiremos para ser el rey de los locos.

Los gitanos, extendieron una gran manta, para simular una alfombra, que daba desde las puertas hasta el centro de la plaza. Quasimodo caminó sobre ella, bajando los escalones para llegar a la plaza. Gringoire lo miró.

—Es el campanero jorobado, el más feo es él, Quasimodo...

El campanero llegó al centro y se sentó en unas tablas de madera que habían allí, las cuáles simulaban un asiento. Cuando se sentó observó a una gitana acercarse. Llevaba una corona en sus manos. Esmeralda caminó hasta él con una corona echa de cartón y ramitas. Quasimodo la miró fijamente, mientras ella se inclinaba y con cuidado ponía la corona sobre su cabeza.

—Pobre gitana, la bella Esmeralda es el premio. Jorobado, cojo y tuerto, él fue el elegido.

La gitana alzó su mano, tirando un poco de confeti encima de la cabeza del campanero, y se alejó. Quasimodo la miró mientras ella se alejaba. Era muy hermosa, la más hermosa que habían visto sus ojos. Sonrió para sí. Cuatro de los gitanos, tomaron cada uno, las cuatro cuerdas amarradas a las tablas donde el jorobado estaba sentado. De pronto, comenzaron a correr, dándole vueltas.

Gringoire jaló suavemente la mano de la gitana, dándole unas cuantas vueltas antes de retirarse al otro extremo. La gente gritaba y aplaudía aquél espectáculo que les era proporcionado.

—¡Quasimodo! El rey de los locos..

Los gitanos dejaron de darle vueltas por el centro de la plaza, soltando las sogas y dejandose caer al piso, mientras los demás terminaban de danzar y cantar, igualmente tirándose al piso. Esmeralda, se sentó más al frente, y Gringoire simplemente se alejó, quedando entre la multitud. Quasimodo, miró a todos sin entender porque habían detenido su espectáculo. Sin saber que hacer, comenzó a decir unas palabras.

—Gente que me escucha, no temáis más cuando veáis por las calles a Quasimodo, el jorobado —Su voz se oía un poco ronca —. Hoy, soy un rey y yo decido las leyes.

Miró a la gitana más al frente, la cuál no parecía estar mirándolo. Simplemente miraba el suelo, o pasaba su mirada por las personas enfrente de ella. El campanero se levantó un poco más para observarla, mientras continuaba.

—¿Me amarías tú, Esmeralda?...

Esmeralda giró suavemente su cabeza a un lado, sin girarse por completo, sólo para echar un vistazo justo cuando oyó su nombre. Quasimodo la miró, lo había escuchado, aparte... Gringoire había dicho que el premio era la gitana, no es como si él fuera un ambicioso o algo así. Simplemente quería saber si ella podía llegar a quererlo, como amigo.

—¿Me amarías? —Preguntó de nuevo.

Los gitanos alrededor, miraron a la gitana. Esmeralda sólo pudo bajar la mirada, y después mirar a otro lugar. Quasimodo bajó igual la mirada, por lo que podía ver, ella no tenía nada que decir o simplemente no quería contestarle.

—Esmeralda, a tí te da igual que me hayan elegido... Para ser el rey de los locos.

Esmeralda suspiró levemente y volvió su mirada a él, esta vez mirándolo. No le daba igual, quizás parecía que le daba igual y podría ser así, pero no lo era. Simplemente tenía miedo, un poco de miedo hacia él. Y como no hacerlo, las cosas que decía la gente sobre él influenciaban en ella.

—Gitanos, aquellos que imitan a _Quasimodo_, con su joroba en la espalda.. ¿Qué os importa que yo sea tan feo?

Los gitanos lo miraron, aún sentados a su alrededor. La gente igual miraba expectante todo, escuchando cada palabra que el chico decía.

—Odio al padre y la madre que me engendraron, me abandonaron sin darme amor.. ¿Podrías tu amarme, Esmeralda? ¿Podrías?

La gitana lo miró por unos momentos, procesando todo lo que decía. Bueno, él no era tan diferente como ella. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres, y no habían recibido el amor suficiente de su parte. Al menos ella había recibido las atenciones de Clopin Trouillefoi. Gringoire miraba todo desde su lugar en la muchedumbre. Él, como el poeta que era, podría llegar a recitar algo acerca del campanero.

—A tí te da igual, Esmeralda, ¡a tí te da igual que me hayan coronado! Que yo sea el rey de los locos, ¡el rey de los locos!.

Todos los presentes lo miraron por un momento, antes de que él se detuviera con sus palabras. Un silencio inundó el centro de la plaza por unos momentos. No duró mucho ese silencio. De pronto, se vió como la gente se apartaba de un lado, dándole paso a alguien. Quasimodo miró hacia esa dirección y se sorprendió al ver allí parado al archidiácono, a Claude Frollo allí parado, mirándolo con enojo.

El archidiácono miró a los gitanos, los cuáles se levantaron rápidamente, apartándose del jorobado. Enseguida Frollo se encaminó hacia donde estaba Esmeralda, señalándola con el dedo. La gitana se levantó tranquilamente y lo miró seriamente, mientras éste con la mano le hacía seña de que se alejara de allí. Esmeralda bufó y corrió hacia el lado donde estaban todos los demás.

Frollo enojado, tomó la corona que portaba el campanero, y la tiró al suelo. Lo tomó firmemente del brazo, y lo jaló para que le levantara. Quasimodo rápidamente se levantó, pues el archidiácono lo había jalado con fuerza. Sólo podía sentir la mirada de enojo el archidiácono sobre él.

—¡Atención! ¿No ves? Ella es una extranjera, una gitana, una _bruja_. Una maldita, una _gata _que va por los tejados. Un animal que se arrastra descalza por los adoquines de nuestra ciudad.

Frollo se acercó un poco a la gitana, y ésta le dedicó una mirada de odio alzándole la cabeza en señal de orgullo. El archidiácono gruñó levemente y se volvió de nuevo hacia el campanero, él cuál sólo estaba parado, escuchando a su amo.

—Es un pecado mortal mirarla, habría que enjaularla —Se inclinó un poco hacia el campanero mientras le hablaba firmemente a la cara —. Así evitaríamos daños mayores en los corazones, en las almas de la gente fiel a Nuestra Señora de París.

Esmeralda lo miró con odio, antes de darse media vuelta y correr justo donde Clopin la esperaba. Quasimodo la miró de reojo, discretamente. La gitana lo miró por última vez antes de echarse a correr junto al gitano.

—Ésta noche... —Se inclinó más para susurrarle —. La seguiremos y la atraparemos, la pondremos prisionera en una torre para poder enseñarle la religión del _Señor_, y de su santa madre _María_.

—Puedes pedirme lo que sea, yo lo haré por tí, ¡yo lo haré por tí! Todo lo que tu quieras, ¡lo haré por tí! —Respondió el campanero.

El archidiácono lo miró serio por un momento, y después comenzó a encaminarse de nuevo a la catedral, con pasos lentos y esperando que él lo siguiera. Quasimodo lo hizo, siguiéndole detrás.

—Tú me recogiste, me acogiste y alimentaste.. —El campanero lo seguía aún hablándole —. Era un niño abandonado, al que todos consideraron un _monstruo_.

Quasimodo caminó detrás de él, mirándolo. Frollo simplemente se mantenía callado, escuchando al chico, hasta parecía que no le estaba haciendo la más mínima atención en sus palabras, sólo caminaba pensando en la gitana. Mientras, el chico seguía hablando.

—Tú me viste crecer, me viste sufrir, me protegiste del mundo entero, pudiste hacerme feliz dándome el cargo de _campanero_ —El chico cayó de rodillas detrás del archidiácono —. Me enseñaste a hablar, a leer y a escribir...

Frollo se detuvo al oír el sonido de las rodillas del campanero caer, dándose una vuelta y mirándolo allí en el piso. Sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro, sólo lo miraba seriamente.

—Sin embargo... —Continuó el muchacho —. No he podido leer tus pensamientos. Te pertenezco, en cuerpo y alma. Como un perro le pertenece a su dueño.

El archidiácono hizo una mueca y se acercó sólo para posar una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de él. Quasimodo formó una pequeña sonrisa, tal vez esa señal significaba que el sacerdote ya no estaba molesto con él. Se incorporó de nuevo y se encaminó de nuevo con Frollo, siguiendo el camino que la gitana había seguido. Ésta noche, ellos iban a secuestrarla.

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

Al otro lado de la plaza, Gringoire estaba caminando por las calles, justo por donde estaban las puertas de París. Ahora llevaba encima una levita de color azul. Había algunos gitanos por allí, algunos con muletas, otros estaban sentados, otros recostados en las paredes. En su mente llevaba la imagen de la gitana, la castaña, la _Esmeralda_. Sin saber porqué, comenzó a entonar una canción mientras caminaba.

—Las puertas de París, se cierran en las noches.. En el puente del _Change,_ ésta noche he visto a un ángel...

Esmeralda caminaba igualmente por las mismas calles, apenas alumbradas por algunas antorchas. Se podía ver a gente agonizando, algunos enfermos, incluso a otros con alguna discapacidad. Gringoire siguió cantando, sin notar la presencia de la gitana por esos lares.

—Y me sonrió, antes de desaparecer de mi vista. Por las calles de París, le seguí y le perdí..

La gitana pasó de largo detrás de él. El poeta sólo tenía en su mente a aquella gitana, las palabras sólo fluían por su boca. Igualmente, sólo estaba describiendo el encuentro que tuvo con la gitana, claro, si a eso se le podía llamar _encuentro_. Sólo unos momentos la vió, le sonrió y en cuanto apareció Frollo, ella corrió y él intentó seguirla, pero la perdió de vista y ahora estaba allí.

—Las puertas de París, ya se cerraron... Llegando la noche de los crímenes, las risas y los deseos...

Se dió media vuelta y se paró justo donde se encontraba una antorcha, acercando las manos para darse calor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la gitana estaba a unos metros, haciendo lo mismo. Frollo se acercó detrás de ella en silencio, tanto que ella no lo notó. La gitana simplemente canturreó mientras sostenía su daga, oculta en una mano, y mirando de reojo a un lugar. Frollo al verla distraída, le hizo la seña y Quasimodo corrió hacia ella.

Esmeralda al oír el ruido se volvió, alzando la daga en su mano y llevándola hacia él. Quasimodo detuvo su mano antes de que lo hiriera, y trató de bajarle el brazo, pero ella puso fuerza y le dio una patada, soltando la daga y corriendo lejos de él mientras él caía al suelo. Gringoire al oír el alboroto se acercó, sólo encontrándose a la gitana, la cuál corría hacia él. Sin pensarlo mucho, el poeta la sostuvo en sus brazos, rodeando la delgada cintura de la gitana.

Frollo se acercó y tomó la daga en sus manos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y la guardó entre su túnica, mientras se alejaba. Febo llegó con dos arqueros y miró al campanero.

—Hay que reprender al jorobado de París, miradlo bien, ha acosado a una mujer —Señaló al campanero y los dos arqueros corrieron y lo sujetaron de los brazos.

La gitana miró al capitán y luego a los arqueros los cuáles estaban sujetando al campanero. Febo se acercó un poco más para verlos y luego se dirigió a ellos dos, tanto al poeta como a la gitana.

—Yo soy el capitán, velo por la seguridad de ciudadanos... —Se acercó a la chica y tomó su mano —. Y de ciudadanas también...

Esmeralda se separó un poco de los brazos del poeta, tomando la mano del chico. Febo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras ella se alejaba un poco de él. Gringoire arqueó una ceja al ver que ella se alejaba y luego miró serio al capitán, alejándose con pasos lentos de allí. El capitán lo miró y luego se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a ella.

—Déjame acompañarte a extramuros de la ciudad.. —Se acercó por detrás de ella, y suavemente acarició uno de los brazos de la susodicha —. Donde viven los gitanos... Gitanas también.

—Déjame en paz, puedes estar cometiendo una equivocación... —Se alejó de él y lo miró, antes de dar unos pasos lejos de él —. La Esmeralda, no será amante de un soldado...

Sonrió hacia él antes de echarse a correr a unos metros lejos de él. Febo la miró y vio como se detenía.

—Al oscurecer... Mañana, al anochecer —Comenzó a decir el capitán —. ¿Te puedo ver? En el cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.

La gitana lo miró y formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras asentía.

—En el cabaret del _Val d'Amour._

Gringoire oyó eso último y formó una sonrisa no muy larga.

—Al cabaret, al _Val d'Amour_.

Frollo sostuvo la daga entre sus manos, oculto en la oscuridad.

—En el cabaret, el cabaret del _Val d'Amour._


	3. La corte de los milagros y Anarkia

En otra parte, Clopin estaba sentado en lo alto del cenáculo, el cenáculo al que llamaban _La corte de los milagros._ Abajo de donde él se encontraba, habían varios gitanos, corriendo de un lado a otro, practicando sus danzas y otros simplemente con sus respectivas parejas. Clopin los miró a todos y se rió un poco. Él era el rey de los gitanos, era el jefe por así decirlo. En ese cenáculo se encontraba de todo, bribones, extranjeros, truhanes, en sí, gitanos.

Ningún soldado, caballero, arquero o algún personaje de ley podría penetrar allí. Una vez que entraban, eran atacados por los gitanos, incluso algunos llegaban a resultar ahorcados por haber entrado. Sólo aquellos que fueran gitanos podrían estar allí, podrían vivir allí. Esa era su casa, su _hogar_. Y se defendían muy bien, si te metías con alguno de ellos, te metías con todos los demás.

—Aquí todos somos hermanos, siempre nos tendemos la mano... No tenemos cielo, mucho menos infierno...

Clopin soltó una carcajada mientras miraba a todos sus demás compañeros, saltando, corriendo y muchas cosas más. Allí no había ni buenos ni malos, por así decirlo. Podían haber de ambos, pero allí, sólo eran _gitanos._

—Somos como gusanos que viven escondidos en el fondo podrido de la tierra...

Ese lugar era su hogar, para aquellos que no tenían casa, ni domicilio. Ellos mismos eran considerados, la _escoria _de París. La mayoría de ellos eran rechazados por la gente, insultados, sin embargo ellos no le tomaban importancia.

—Mendigos y rufianes, bailan el mismo son aquí en _La corte de los milagros_. Todos somos fuertes aquí en La corte de los milagros.

Los gitanos se pusieron enfrente, mirando al _rey_ de los gitanos. Éste los miró y soltó una sonora carcajada, los demás lo imitaron y continuaron bailando.

—Aquí sólo hay una raza, la _gitana_. No tenemos ni religión ni nación...

Clopin se levantó de su lugar, sosteniéndose de una cuerda que había por allí, para no caer.

—Ladrón y gitano comen el mismo pan, aquí no te fichan por ser un truhán.

El poeta Gringoire, salió de donde estaba escondido y aplaudió al ver a todos cantando y bailando. Dos de los gitanos, al verlo, lo tomaron de los brazos y lo arrastraron, mientras él los miraba extrañado. Clopin miró hacia abajo al oír el alboroto y observó al poeta ser arrastrado, sonrió.

—Poeta Gringoire... Te podrían ahorcar por estar aquí, por tu intromisión en éste gran cenáculo...

Otro grupo de gitanos, amarraron varias sogas alrededor del poeta y lo colgaron, sin matarlo claro. Solamente estaba suspendido entre las cuerdas. Trataba de zafarse del agarre.

—Por entrar en la corte... La corte de los milagros —Prosiguió Clopin.

—Por entrar en la corte, por venir a este lugar... —Respondió el poeta, tratando de zafarse.

—Salvo que una mujer... —Clopin lo miró y sonrío—. Te quiera desposar, de una vez te aviso... Todos los poetas de ahora, se van a la horca...

Gringoire lo miró y tragó saliva.

—Todos los poetas de ahora, son carne de horca...

Se quedó callado, y se agarró de las sogas al sentir que iba a caer. Clopin se echó a reír y volteó al oír el ruido del otro lado, la gitana había entrado a la corte. Esmeralda caminó entre los gitanos con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, gitana que harás? —La miró Clopin y con su mano, le lanzó un beso volado —. Mi bella Esmeralda..

La gitana alzó la mirada y devolvió el saludo, mandando igualmente un beso volado al gitano. Clopin sonrío y se sentó donde estaba.

—¿Quieres tú desposar a este pobre poeta? —Con la cabeza señaló al poeta el cuál estaba siendo bajado por el grupo de gitanos.

—Si hay que hacerlo, yo lo tomo... —Respondió ella mientras se acercaba a donde el poeta se encontraba parado.

—Cásate conmigo, o moriré a manos de ellos —El poeta señaló al grupo de gitanos con las sogas.

—Ah, pero te lo doy como marido no como amante —Contestó Clopin a la gitana.

Esmeralda se río y le tendió la mano al poeta. Gringoire la miró, ¿de verdad aceptaba tomarlo como esposo? Una sonrisa cruzó los labios del poeta, el cuál sostuvo delicadamente la mano de la morena.

—En ese caso, te tomaré por marido pero jamás por amante.. —Respondió ella, tomando la mano de él.

Clopin se echó a reír. Esmeralda jaló de la mano al poeta y corrió hasta el otro extremo de la corte. Se detuvo y le dio un pequeño empujón, mientras soltaba una risita. Gringoire se detuvo y miró a los gitanos, los cuáles le sonrieron. Una vez _casado _con la gitana no le harían nada, estar _casado _tenía algunas ventajas. Se volvió a la gitana al sentir que tomaba su mano. Esmeralda lo jaló y se puso a dar vueltas, invitándolo a bailar. Clopin siguió cantando con los demás.

—El vino y la sangre son del mismo color, y es posible el milagro si tú eres de aquí..

Gringoire sonriente, le daba vueltas a la gitana y tomaba sus manos, bailando con ella. Por primera vez, y en lo largo de su vida, estaba feliz de estar junto a esa chica. Y eso que no conocía a varias chicas, pero ella... Ella era _diferente. _

—Algunos venimos de alguna prisión.. Y llegan aquí en la corte de los milagros..

Clopin miró a los gitanos, antes de acostarse desde donde estaba, los gitanos siguieron bailando por un buen rato, hasta que todos comenzaron a irse a sus lugares, a su lugar para _dormir_. Esmeralda jaló de las manos al poeta y se sentó en el suelo, en el lugar en donde habían estado bailando. Gringoire se dejó jalar y se sentó a su lado, mirándola.

—Y ahora... —Empezó ella —. ¿Podría saber quién eres? ¿Con quién me he llegado a casar?

El poeta se rió y se acomodó en su lugar, contestando aquellas preguntas.

—Yo soy el poeta Gringoire, príncipe del _todo_ París.

—Príncipe del _todo _París... —Repitió ella.

Esmeralda se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Gringoire rió al oír que ella repetía lo que él había dicho.

—Sabes, yo no soy mujeriego.. Sin embargo, puedo llegar a hacer de tí, si tu quieres... Mi _musa_, mi _inspiración_.

Esmeralda sonrió y un leve sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas, mientras sentía como el tomaba su mano y la llevaba a la altura de su corazón al decir eso. Suavemente, alejó su mano de él y soltó una risa.

—Tú sabes leer y escribir, y vives de la poesía —Respondió ella y lo miró —. Dime entonces, ¿la palabra _Febo_, qué significa?_  
_

—Qué raro nombre, dime, ¿quién en la tierra se atreve a llamarse así?

—Aquél al que amo, al que amaré.. —Lo miró y sonrió con timidez.

—Si traduzco mi latín, entre nosotros.. _Febo_, significa el _sol._

—Febo significa _sol_...

La gitana se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su lugar, dejándolo a él solo. Gringoire al darse cuenta, trató de tomar su mano pero ella se alejó. Al parecer a ella le gustaba el capitán de los arqueros, suspiró y se levantó, lléndose a la salida del lugar. Tenía que tomar aire un momento y aclarar todo lo que había sucedido allí adentro.

Esmeralda se recostó en su lugar y miró al techo, estaba oscuro allí, y los gitanos habían comenzado a apagar las antorchas. La gitana suspiró y sonrió un poco.

—Febo... Es tan bello como el sol, tal vez es un príncipe, un príncipe real.

Suspiró y suavemente peinó sus cabellos castaños con su mano.

—¿Cómo él pudo despertar aquél amor que yo no sentía? —Se preguntó cerrando un poco sus ojos. —Es tan bello como el sol, el hijo de un rey, tal vez él mismo es un rey...

Sin más suspiró y se acurrucó en su lugar.

En otro lugar, la doncella, Fiordaliso miraba desde su balcón. Su mejilla yacía apoyada en una de sus manos, mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Dio un pequeño suspiro y sonrió.

—Es tan bello como el sol, un apuesto caballero.. —La rubia sonrió y miró hacia las calles —. El me abraza y cuando quiero huir, no soy capaz.

La doncella miró hacía abajo, tratando de mirarlo, pero no lo encontró.

—Es tan bello como el sol, es un guapo capitán... Capitán de la realeza, quizás.

Fiordaliso entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo y acurrucándose en su lecho. Esmeralda hizo lo mismo suspirando, sin que ambas se dieran cuenta y a la lejanía en la que estaban las dos, no podían darse cuenta. Ambas comenzaron a entonar la misma canción, hacia la misma persona.

—Es tan bello como el sol, es _mi _hombre. Siempre me tendrá junto a él, y eternamente él me amará a _mí_. Bello como el sol...

Ambas suspiraron risueñas y cerraron los ojos, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

En otro lugar, el capitán real caminaba vigilando las calles. En su mente vagaba la imagen de la gitana, bailando por las calles. Por más que quería sacársela de la cabeza no podía. La sentía tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, cada vez que pensaba en ella no podía evitar querer ir y tomarla entre sus brazos. Enseguida esfumó esa idea de su mente.

¿Cómo podía pensar en la gitana? Él estaba comprometido, con la más bella doncella de París. Por que, Fiordaliso era la más bella ¿no? Se mordió el labio y se detuvo a pensar un momento. Ambas eran bellas, las más bellas de París. Una era su prometida y la otra su amante. ¿Con quién debía quedarse?

Suspiró y continuó caminando, pateando algunas piedras que había por el camino. Pero, él amaba a ambas y ellas lo amaban a él. ¿Que tenía de malo eso? ¿Él tenía la culpa de ser feliz, de hacerlas feliz? Bufó y siguió su camino. Esmeralda y Fiordaliso, ambas jóvenes, hermosas, claro una más grande que otra.

Fiordaliso, apenas una joven doncella de catorce años. La había conocido hace mucho tiempo y pidió su mano en matrimonio después. Sus padres accedieron a la petición del joven, pues era un reconocido capitán. Siempre estaba al pendiente de la chica, la cuidaba, la iba a visitar y era atento con ella. Y ella estaba igual de enamorada que él. Todo estaba bien hasta allí.

Esmeralda, la joven gitana de dieciséis años. La primera vez que la vio bailar en la plaza la había amado. Su cuerpo tan delgado y tan hermoso, igual de bella como su danza. Lo había cautivado desde la primera vez, tanto que a ese punto la había citado ya, convirtiéndola en su amante.

A Fiordaliso le había jurado muchas cosas, y por Esmeralda había llegado a perjurar. Con la primera iba a estar toda la eternidad, y con la segunda iba a estar sólo unos cuantos días. Una era educada y la otra era rebelde. Una rubia y otra castaña. Una fiel y la otra, bueno no podía asegurarse de que la gitana le era fiel.

Una vez cansado de dar vueltas, suspiró y continuó vigilando. No podía pensar en ellas en ese momento, aparte.. ¿Qué mal causaba amarlas a ambas?

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

Al otro día Gringoire caminó hasta por donde estaba la catedral. Frollo lo estaba esperando allí, parado y con una cara de pocos amigos. El poeta suspiró, acercándose al archidiácono y mirándolo. Frollo al verlo frunció el labio y comenzó a hablar.

—Tú, poeta.. ¿Sabes quién es esa mujer que baila con injuria frente a Notre Dame?

—Ella es mi _esposa_, me la entregó el _rey _de los gitanos.

—¿Acaso la has tocado, tú, hijo de Satán? —Gruñó el archidiácono, mirando con odio al poeta.

—Aún no le he hecho nada —Respondió el poeta, frunciendo un poco las cejas.

—¡Y jamás lo harás! —Espetó el archidiácono.

El poeta arqueó una ceja, ¿de qué estaba hablando el archidiácono? ¿porqué reaccionaba así? Y de haberla tocado, ¿a él que le importaba? Ella era _su _esposa. Olvidó el comentario de Frollo y prosiguió.

—Os quería mostrar, una extraña inscripción que encontré en la galería de los reyes..

Le hizo seña de que lo siguiera, y Frollo sin muchas ganas lo siguió.

—¡Decidme! ¿Qué significa _Anarkia_?

—¡¿Estás poseído o qué?! _Anarkia_, en griego significa _Fatalidad_._  
_

Gringoire estaba a punto de contestar, pero al ver a un lado se acercó al archidiácono, señalando al grupo que veía.

—¿No es Quasimodo ese que viene allí? ¿Ese que viene con los soldados?

Frollo miró al lugar donde el poeta señaló. Enseguida se sorprendió y miró como lo traían, atado a una rueda. La _rueda de la tortura._

—¡Se dejó arrestar, el idiota! ¿Porqué razón lo habrán arrestado?

Los soldados, rodaban la rueda en donde el jorobado estaba amarrado. Frollo se acercó a ellos, y Gringoire simplemente se alejó, juntándose con algunos de los gitanos que habían por allí.

—¡Tuerto, cojo y aparte violador! ¡Eres un campanero sin vergüenza! —Espetó Frollo —. Rezad por éste pecador, y que tenga el señor piedad de él.

Frollo no hizo nada por liberarlo y se alejó de allí, mirando como lo rodaban. Gringoire miró al archidiácono y suspiró junto a los demás gitanos. Quasimodo mareado, miraba a la gente que estaba allí.

—Tengan piedad de mí, ahora llevo todas las desgracias del mundo en mi espalda.. —Dijo con voz ronca el campanero —. Sólo pido unas gotas de agua, piedad de éste sacristán.

Esmeralda estaba sentada en el borde del pozo más cercano, mirando el agua y sin percatarse de la petición del chico. Clopin escuchó la súplica del campanero y se acercó con un recipiente en mano a la gitana.

—Unas gotas de agua para el pobre Quasimodo... Dadme de beber...

Clopin le tendió el recipiente a la gitana, el recipiente contenía agua.

—Anda —Le dijo a la castaña.

Esmeralda tomó el recipiente y se levantó, caminando hasta donde estaba la rueda con Quasimodo amarrado a ella.

—Dadme de beber, beber..

La gitana al oírlo, se dio media vuelta para regresarse. Clopin la detuvo y la tomó de los hombros, dándole un pequeño empujoncito para que se animara a ir. Esmeralda tomó aire y se acercó de nuevo.

—Beber, beber, dadme de beber —Repetía el chico.

Los soldados, al ver a la gitana detuvieron la rueda. Esmeralda se acercó y con su pañuelo secó la cara del campanero y le acercó a la boca el recipiente con el agua. Quasimodo la miró y acercó su boca, tomando un poco de agua. La gitana al ver que había acabado con el agua, se alejó un poco. El campanero la miró y sonrió.

—Bella... Es bella.


	4. Bella tentación y la sombra

Los soldados que sostenían la rueda, desencadenaron al campanero de la rueda, pero dejándole las cadenas en las manos. Esmeralda se alejó de allí, yéndose a sentar en el suelo y dejando el recipiente vacío a una de sus compañeras. Quasimodo se separó de la rueda y miró a la gitana.

—_Bella_, parece que esa palabra fue creada solamente para ella. Cuando ella baila, se ve tan hermosa...

La gitana no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, pues estaba distraída mirando el cielo, apoyando las manos a ambos lados. Quasimodo la miraba fijamente, formando una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

—Parece una pequeña avecilla emigrando en el verano. En su vestido se puede admirar su sensualidad... ¿Tendré que rezarle a Notre Dame?

Esmeralda acomodó la falda de su vestido, sin notar aún las palabras del campanero.

—¿Quién sería el primero de darle una pedrada? El que lo haga estará condenado para siempre.

Quasimodo miró a la gitana. Él jamás podría lastimarla, jamás podría desearle el mal.

—Oh Lucifer, déjame aunque sea sólo una vez... Acariciar el cabello de La Esmeralda.

La gitana acomodó su cabello y cerró los ojos al sentir el sol sobre su vista. Los soldados miraron al jorobado, acercándose y quitándole las cadenas de las muñecas y dejándolo libre. Frollo lo miró y torció la boca. Esmeralda se levantó de su lugar llamando la atención del archidiácono, el cuál la miraba igual de fijo que el campanero.

—_Bella_, ella es la verdadera encarnación del demonio... Alejándome del Señor, de Nuestro Salvador.

Esmeralda caminó hasta el pozo en donde estaba sentada antes y miró hacia adentro. El archidiácono la miró y se alejó un poco de ella sin despegar la vista de ella.

—Ella me ha embrujado con el deseo carnal, bien podría asegurar mi perdición. Con ella lleva el pecado original...

Frollo la miró. Ahora ella estaba tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos, y frotaba el brazo con el agua tratando de limpiarlo. El archidiácono tragó saliva.

—¿El desearla me convierte en un criminal? Yo que la creí una bruja, una chica pagana... ¿Podrá ella cargar la cruz de nuestro redentor?

La gitana miró su mano y la acarició un poco, como si la estuviera leyendo. Frollo la miró y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo como si fuera a estallar.

—Oh Notre Dame, déjame por una vez... Abrir aquél jardín de nombre Esmeralda.

El archidiácono se alejó un poco, ocultándose entre la multitud. Esmeralda se alejó del pozo y sin querer rozó su hombro con el de otro joven. Febo a sentir el roce, volvió la mirada y soltó las manos de su prometida, siguiendo a la gitana.

—_Bella_, parece que mis ojos han sido hechizados. ¿Acaso esa gitana puede llegar a ser una doncella?

Febo la siguió hasta que vió que ella se detuvo. Esmeralda volvió su mirada y lo miró, sonriendo un poco.

—Cuando ella baila, despierta mi imaginación. Al moverse, veo su falda y me recuerda a un arcoiris...

Esmeralda dio un par de vueltas y se sentó después en el suelo. Febo volvió su mirada a la rubia, a su prometida. Por un momento se había olvidado de aquella doncella.

—Mi _Dulcinea_, déjame serte infiel por una sola vez, después podré serte fiel para la eternidad.

Fiordaliso lo miró, haciendo un intento de tenderle la mano, pero la retiró al ver que él volvía a mirar a la chica.

—¿Quién se atreverá a no mirar belleza igual, sin temer convertirse en una estatua de sal?... Oh, mi Fiordaliso...

Febo volvió a mirar de nuevo a su prometida, la cuál sólo retiró la mirada tristemente, posandola en el suelo. Febo suspiró un poco.

—Yo no soy hombre de confiar... Por eso, tomaré aquella flor de amor llamada Esmeralda.

Hasta ese momento, la gitana ya estaba recostada en el suelo, con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados. Quasimodo se acercó un poco al igual que Frollo y Febo lo hicieron.

—En su vestido se puede ver su sensualidad, ¿qué sentido tendrá rezarle a Notre Dame? —Canturreó el trío, con la mirada fija en la chica —. ¿Quién podría tirarle una piedra a ella? El que lo haga no podrá vivir en paz...

El trío se acercó a ella, sin querer rodeándola a la distancia. Mientras ella seguía recostada en el suelo.

—Oh Lucifer, déjame por una sola vez... Acariciar el cabello de Esmeralda, de La Esmeralda.

Febo se volvió y caminó hasta donde estaba su prometida, jalándola de la mano y retirándose de allí. Frollo volvió a su semblante serio y se puso la capucha alejándose de allí. El único que se quedó admirándola era el campanero. Quasimodo se acercó un poco a ella, inclinándose un poco para que le escuchara.

—Mis amigas, las gárgolas te han visto...

Esmeralda abrió los ojos y miró al chico, haciéndose a un lado y sentándose junto a él mientras lo miraba.

—Ellas te protegen de todos esos pervertidos...

Quasimodo se levantó y la gitana se hizo hacia atrás levemente, con un poco de miedo.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes venir conmigo, yo te protegeré.

La gitana asustada, se levantó y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, ignorando que él le había tendido una mano. Quasimodo la miró y retiró su mano al ver que se alejaba.

—Notre Dame de París, es mi hogar, mi casa. Es mi villa, es mi vida, es _todo _para mí.

Esmeralda alzó la vista, mirando las gárgolas a lo alto de la catedral.

—Tus amigas las gárgolas, entonces son también mis amigas. Me hacen reír cuando yo me siento aburrida, tú eres como ellas por eso me gustas.

Claro que ella lo decía en la forma de amigos. El campanero formó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al oír eso y se acercó un poco a ella, la cuál sólo lo miraba.

—Aunque me des un poco de miedo algunas veces —Continuó ella.

—En mi casa, siempre serás bienvenida cualquier día. Y si tu gustas, mi casa puede ser tu casa también.

La gitana sonrió dulcemente al oír eso. Después de todo, él no era un _monstruo_, como solían llamarlo siempre. Quitándose el miedo que sentía por él, se acercó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas sonriéndole. El campanero alzó la mirada y apoyó su cabeza encima de sus manos enlazadas.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes ir conmigo, te protegeré.

—Después de todo, mi casa... —Respondió ella.

—Puede ser tu casa también —Terminó él.

Quasimodo soltó las manos de la chica y sonrió, antes de darse media vuelta e irse de nuevo al campanero. Esmeralda sonrió un poco y lo siguió después de un rato, entrando en la catedral.

La castaña entró en silencio, pasando por las bancas que habían en la catedral, ignorando que la gente la miraba de reojo. Se acercó justo enfrente del santuario y se quedó parada mirando la estatua de la virgen.

—Ave María, perdóname, yo que estoy parada ante tí.

Con cuidado, se arrodilló ante la estatua, alzando las manos y colocándolas a cada lado.

—Ave María, yo no sé arrodillarme ante tí. Ave María...

Al oír la voz de la joven, el archidiácono alzó la mirada desde su lugar, en la parte de arriba de la catedral. Él igual estaba rezando, pero se detuvo al oírla rezar a ella. Alzando la mirada y observándola unos instantes mientras ella seguía rezando.

—Protégeme de la miseria, del mal, de los locos. Tú reinas en el cielo y la tierra.

Frollo bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y se alejó de allí, para bajar las escaleras y acercarse a donde ella estaba.

—Ave María, vienen tantos extranjeros de todas partes. Ave María, escúchame, que se rompan todas esas barreras entre nosotros... Que somos todos hermanos.

Esmeralda soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y bajó la cabeza, juntando sus manos y colocándoselas a la altura del corazón.

—Ave María, vela por mí de día y de noche, vela por mi amor y por mi vida. Ave María...

Alzó la mirada, observando la estatua y quedándose allí hincada sólo mirando. Frollo apareció por uno de los pasillos de la catedral, mirándola desde atrás y apoyándose en una columna.

—Siento éste mar de pasión correr por mis venas, que causa mi perdición, mi angustia.

Miró a la gitana, caminando lo más silencioso que podía y murmurando aquella melodía.

—Me voy hundiendo más y más, sin compasión. Lentamente me ahogaré sin algún remordimiento.

Frollo tragó saliva un momento, debía contenerse, estaba allí en la catedral. No podía tener esos pensamientos dentro de la casa del Señor. Torció un poco sus labios y miró con odio a la muchacha.

—Me vas a destruir, tú me vas a destruir y voy a maldecirte hasta el último día de mi vida. ¡Me vas a destruir! Lo pude haber predecido desde aquél momento en que te ví, desde aquella vez que te soñé.

Esmeralda seguía mirando la estatua, sin percatarse de que el archidiácono la observaba desde atrás. Frollo detuvo su caminar junto a otra columna, con la mirada fija en ella.

—Mi pecado, mi obsesión, este deseo loco que me atormenta, que se burla de mí, que me destroza y persigue..

Al voltear, observó como ella se levantaba y caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la salida. El archidiácono se escondió detrás de la columna, poniéndose un tanto nervioso.

—Sólo vendes ilusiones, ahora yo sólo vivo para ver tus bailes y oír tus canciones.

Esmeralda caminó por el pasillo, mirando por última vez el santuario. Frollo miró de reojo desde su lugar y gruñó un poco.

—Me vas a destruir, quieres destruirme y por eso te maldeciré toda mi vida. Me quieres destruir, lo pude haber predecido desde aquél momento en que te ví, desde aquella vez que te soñé... ¡Me vas a destruir!

Frollo se mordió el labio para no estallar, para no ir y gritarle que se largara de allí, aunque en sus adentros deseaba que se quedara, que se quedara con él. La miró salir de la catedral y cuando creyó que no lo podría ver, caminó igual para salir y seguirla.

Salió de la catedral y al voltear a un lado la miró parada enfrente del borde del pozo. Cuando el archidiácono pensó que no iba a pasar nada, ella sumergió su pierna desnuda en el pozo, comenzando a limpiarla con el agua que contenía el pozo. Frollo al verla, se adentró de nuevo a la catedral, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua.

—Yo que me creía hierro contra el fuego de la carne, me derrumbo y me consumo sólo con mirar los ojos de esa gitana. Ella tiene más misterios que la luz de la luna..

El archidiácono miró de nuevo hacia afuera, mirando como ella se recostaba en el borde del pozo, cerrando los ojos. Después de un rato, cuando consideró que estaba dormida, salió de la catedral y se encaminó hacia donde ella estaba.

—Me vas a destruir, tu amor me va a destruir y por ello te maldeciré hasta el final de mi vida. ¡Me vas a destruir! Hubiera podido predecirlo desde aquél momento que te ví bailar, desde aquella noche que te soñé.

Se acercó a ella, y con sus manos, sin tocarla delineó su delgada figura con sus dedos. Luego se alejó al ver que ella se movía un poco, acomodándose. Después, él volvió a acercarse, admirando su cuerpo.

—Me vas a destruir, me vas a destruir... Tú vas a destruirme, tú... me destruirás.

Se inclinó y suavemente posó una de sus manos sobre la de ella. Sin despertarla, admirándola por una última vez mientras trataba de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Se alejó un poco y al voltear al otro lado, puso observar al capitán de los arqueros, pasar por una de las calles cercanas a la catedral. Al reconocerlo, caminó, siguiéndolo por la calle.

Febo caminó por la calle, con apenas unas antorchas encendidas. Miraba su sombra seguirlo por la calle, pero se extrañó al ver otra sombra, la cuál no era de él. Se volvió pero no pudo reconocer a la persona.

—¿Quién es ese hombre? Es una sombra que me sigue por las noches.

Frollo lo miró desde la oscuridad, sólo su sombra se podía ver por la pared.

—¿Porqué mi sombra llevaría capucha, o tal vez un sombrero? —Preguntó el capitán —. ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Descúbrase y acérquese! ¡Preséntese!

—Soy tu conciencia, ¡escúchame! —Respondió Frollo, cambiando un poco su voz —. Si no quieres acabar ahorcado... Soldado del rey, aléjese de aquí, ¡váyase!

—Soldado del rey soy, pero dígame ya que me ha seguido... ¿No es usted hombre de Dios? ¿Hijo de Dios?

Frollo no respondió, mientras se alejaba de allí para regresar a la catedral. Febo esperó un momento y al no oír respuesta, se echó a correr por las calles directo al cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.


	5. El Val d'Amour y la Fatalidad

Gringoire caminó por las calles de París, con aires distraídos. Al poco rato se detuvo, mirando un gran letrero que tenía enfrente, el cabaret del _Val d'Amour_. Ni siquiera sabía como había llegado allí, pero simplemente miró el letrero y sonrió._  
_

—En lo alto de la calle San Denis, existe un lugar bendito, en él las velas ves brillar en cuanto empieza a oscurecer. Allí en medio del llano, es suficiente un día venir para querer regresar los siguientes días al cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.

El poeta abrió las puertas y entró mirando a varias mujeres jóvenes. Todas vestían ropas cortas de color plateado, y con peinados muy similares, con algunas mechas de colores. Detrás de él entraron más hombres, los cuáles se fueron a sentar, admirando.

—En el _Val d'Amour_ las mujeres dan amor por unos centavos, no necesitas joyas de valor ni oro, tampoco discursos y lindas palabras. Por sólo unos centavos dan amor a los hombres del cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.

Varias mujeres bailaban, entonando las mismas palabras del poeta en una melodía.

—Los andaluces, judíos, moros, vienen de todos los puertos. Viajeros y comerciantes vienen a descansar, los catalanes, flamencos vienen a quemar su dinero.

Gringoire se acercó al grupo de mujeres y abrió los brazos.

—Mujeres de amor que me escuchéis, es el sentir de un trovador que va a llorar su mal de amor al cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.

Tomó la mano de una de las jóvenes, dándole una vuelta y alejándose para darle paso a los demás hombres. Algunas palabras que decían eran verdad; era un poeta, no era muy bueno con eso del amor, había oído de él, lo había visto. Lo conoció y lo sintió cuando conoció a aquella gitana: Esmeralda. Era la única que había despertado el amor que el creía que nunca sentiría.

—Retumben el tambor alrededor, acudid al _Val d'Amour_, no hay peligro de enamorarse con los adornos de la mujeres del _amor_. Encontraráis bajo el terciopelo flores de una noche, dicha de un día...

El poeta se paseó por todo el grupo de mujeres, jalándolas y dándoles unas cuentas vueltas. Sólo fue cuando tomó de la cintura a una para poder bailar cuando sintió el jalón de un hombre, por lo que se alejó de la muchacha antes de que lo echaran a patadas mientras volvía a pasearse entre las mujeres.

Febo entró en el cabaret, deteniéndose y mirando a todas las mujeres.

—Cuando tengo mal de _amor_, enseguida voy al _Val d'Amour_.. —Canturreó el capitán —. Sólo se sale con el sol del cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.

Una de las mujeres se le acercó y el soldado la tomó de la cintura dándole una vuelta, dejando que ella acariciara su mejilla. Antes de que la chica pudiera seguir, una más la apartó, comenzando a bailar enfrente del soldado. Febo sólo las miró.

Esmeralda llegó a la entrada del lugar, y trató de pasar entre dos hombres que estaban en la entrada. Uno de ellos, al verla, tomó su mano y la jaló comenzando a correr con ella. Esmeralda al ser jalada siguió al chico, pero éste se la cedió después al otro. El segundo chico corrió del otro lado con ella y al finalizar le dio una vuelta. La gitana dio la vuelta y cuando se detuvo pudo sentir como el chico le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, en un intento de quitárselo de encima caminó un poco tratando de deshacer los brazos de él de su cintura. El muchacho al ver que no le hacía caso, la soltó de mala gana y se retiró.

Febo seguía mirando a la chica que bailaba enfrente de él.

—Perdóneme señorita —Le dio un leve empujón —. Espero a la bella Esmeralda...

La chica torció la boca y resopló con molestia, alejándose de él.

—Ella creyó leer su destino en las líneas de mi mano —Dijo él.

Esmeralda mientras se encontraba del otro lado del lugar, mirando a Gringoire y formando una pequeña sonrisa triste al verlo bailar con una de las chicas que atendía el lugar. Por un momento, quiso correr y apartar a la chica, pero sólo pudo mirarlos bailar. Febo por su parte al voltear a un lado la miró y corrió hacia ella. La gitana al oír el ruido, volvió su mirada para encontrarse con el soldado, el cuál se detuvo y sostuvo las manos de la morena.

—Puerta del norte en los barrios, en el cruce de Popincourt, todos los mujeriegos... Tienen una cita en el _Val d'Amore_.

Febo le dio unas vueltas a la gitana y luego rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, guiándola al otro extremo del lugar. Gringoire los miró por un momento y sonrió tristemente mientras seguía caminando entre las jóvenes.

—Los cortesanos aquí se deshonran, se les ve bien borrachos. En el _Val d'Amour_, las mujeres del _amor_ dan amor por unos centavos, no necesitas joyas de valor mucho menos oro, ni discursos o buenos modales.

El soldado abrió una puerta que daba a una habitación, dejando entrar a la gitana. Todos estaban tan distraídos que no notaron que un hombre encapuchado, con vestimentas negras entraba al lugar y miraba a donde la gitana y el soldado entraban.

—Sólo unas monedas para obtener amor de las mujeres de _amor _del _Val d'Amour_. En el cabaret del _Val d'Amour_, en el cabaret del _Val d'Amour_.

Gringoire se sentó y miró como las mujeres atendían a los hombres que llegaban, al fondo pudo percibir la figura de aquél hombre, pero lo perdió de vista cuando las mujeres pasaban con los hombres. Frollo sin que lo vieran entró en la habitación donde estaban los dos, con una daga en mano.

**—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—**

Esmeralda al entrar se sentó en la cama que había allí y miró al soldado. Febo la miró con aires distraídos.

—La voluptuosidad, para mí la voluptuosidad —Comenzó él —. De su cuerpo no manchado, para mí la voluptuosidad..

Febo la miró desde su distancia y ninguno de los dos se percató de que el archidiácono había entrado.

—Nadie sino yo te tocará. Ángel oscuro de mi vida, te amaré en lo más secreto de las noches... Con una sola mirada, prendiste fuego a mi vida...

—Nuestros dos colores de piel —Contestó ella —. En una única flama, quiero amarte a costa de mi vida...

El soldado se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba y la contempló. El vestido de ella resplandecía en la luz de la luna al igual que sus cabellos castaños. Febo sonrió y la miró embelesado.

—Tómame, tómame si ese es mi destino.

—Veamos... Veamos si ese es tu destino.

Febo le tendió una mano para ver la de ella. Esmeralda acercó una de sus manos a él para que la viera. Frollo frunció el ceño y se acercó en silencio por detrás del soldado, al fin y al cabo estaba oscuro y poco se veía.

—Febo...

—Esmerald.. ¡Ah!

El capitán estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba el estómago. Frollo había alzado la daga y lo había apuñalado por detrás. Febo cayó acostado en la cama, con la sangre manchando su uniforme. Esmeralda lo miró horrorizada, Frollo salió de la habitación y se retiró del lugar sin ser visto. Gringoire al oír el grito abrió la puerta y miró a la chica junto al soldado.

—¡Fatalidad! Dueña de nuestros destinos... ¡Fatalidad! Cuando te cruzas por nuestro camino, ¡Fatalidad!

Esmeralda tomó de los hombros al muchacho y suavemente lo movió en un intento de que reaccionara. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba al chico.

—Seas príncipe o nada, ¡Fatalidad! Seas reina o pordiosera, ¡Fatalidad! Nos tienes en la palma de tu mano...

Gringoire se acercó a la gitana y jaló delicadamente, y con firmeza sus hombros. Esmeralda gritó y se zafó del agarre, abrazando el cuerpo del soldado malherido.

—¡Fatalidad! ¡Fatalidad! ... Fatalidad.

Esmeralda continuó llorando sobre el pecho del capitán de los arqueros. Gringoire la miró con tristeza y esperó a que se calmara un poco para poder separarla de él. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la daga que tenía incrustada el capitán. Era la misma daga con la que Esmeralda trató de defenderse del secuestro que quería hacerle el campanero, aquella daga que había soltado mientras ella corría lejos de allí... Aquella daga que había tomado Frollo para apuñalar al capitán de los arqueros.


	6. ¿Dónde está Esmeralda?

**N.A.: Bueno, desde aquí empieza ya el II Acto del musical, osease ya las partes finales y bueno haré mi esfuerzo por terminar éste fic para continuar los otros. Ojalá les guste éstos últimos capítulos, hago mi mayor esfuerzo. Gracias (:**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Después de todo lo sucedido aquella anoche, Gringoire caminaba con fatiga por las calles. De nuevo, iba al encuentro del archidiácono el cuál quería hablar con él. Quién sabe que quería ahora el sacerdote. Gringoire caminaba metido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso tan rápido? De un momento a otra la felicidad se convirtió en tristeza. Hace apenas unas noches, había acompañado a la gitana a dejar al capitán Febo con los demás, esperando que lo curasen. Desde esa noche no había vuelto a ver a la gitana, a _su _mujer.

Frollo lo esperaba de nuevo frente a las puertas de París. En cuanto vio al poeta acercársele empezó a hablar.

—Háblame de Florencia, del renacimiento.

Gringoire se acercó a él y lo miró.

—Háblame de Brabante, y del _infierno_ de Dante —Terminó el archidiácono.

—En Florencia se cuenta que la tierra es redonda, y que hay otro continente en este mundo —Respondió el poeta —. Algunos barcos navegan ya por el océano, para buscar una ruta a las Indias.

—Lutero va a reescribir el Nuevo Testamento, y estamos al Alba de un mundo que se escinde.

—Un tal Gutemberg ha cambiado la faz del mundo...

—En las imprentas de Nuremberg se imprime a cada segundo..

—... Poemas sobre papel, discursos y folletos.

—Nuevas ideas, que van a acabar con todo —Respondieron ambos y luego el poeta continuó.

—Lo pequeño ahora puede ser grande, y la literatura terminará con la arquitectura.

—Y la Biblia terminará con la Iglesia y el hombre con Dios —Respondió el archidiácono —Una cosa terminará a la otra.

Ambos se miraron. Gringoire suspiró y miró a lo alto de la catedral, justo donde se encontraba el campanario.

—Las campanas ya no repican... —Murmuró —. La catedral está muda. Quasimodo tiene algo, Quasimodo está enamorado...

Frollo alzó igual la mirada, observando el campanario.

—Hace huelga con las campanas, desde hace tres días —Murmuró igualmente Frollo —. Quasimodo está triste, ¡está loco!

—Pero es porque se _muere_ de amor —Respondió el poeta.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Quasimodo por mientras caminaba por el campanero, yendo de una a otra campana. Tenía aires distraídos, y las tocaba con una melodía suave y dulce.

—Las campanas que yo toco, son tan hermosas, son mis amores.

Tocó las más pequeñas, aquellas que emitían una melodía dulce y aguda.

—Quiero que pregonen, que repiquen y canten...

Iba de un lado a otro, tomando las cuerdas que colgaban de las campanas y, haciéndolas repicar con lentitud y con tranquilad. Una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios cada vez que escuchaba la melodía de sus campanas.

—Quiero que resuenen...

Por un momento se detuvo, dejando que las campanas se balancearan de un lado a otro.

—Tocan cuando alguien nace y cuando alguien muere, todos los días y todas las noches, resuenan para cualquier ocasión.

Miró a las campanas y se sentó en una de las vigas que habían allí.

—Pero mis preferidas son las tres _Marías_, son mis mejores amigas...

Se bajó de la viga y caminó hasta donde estaba una campana pequeña.

—La más pequeña es María, ella canta para los niños.

Luego se acercó a la campana mediana.

—La gran María, ella canta para los marinos.

Al final, se acercó a la gran campana.

—Y la última de las tres es la gruesa María, que suena para aquellos amantes...

Bajó la mirada y se sentó debajo de donde estaba la tercera campana, mirándola con aire triste.

—Mi corazón no es feliz, más bien llora... A mí ninguna mujer me mirará a los ojos.

Suspiró con tristeza y se levantó, acercándose al borde del campanario donde se veía las calles. Sólo podía pensar en una sola muchacha, aquella gitana, _su _Esmeralda.

—Quiero que mis campanas pregonen al mundo que Quasimodo ama a... ¡Esmeralda!.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Abajo, estaba sentado Frollo en uno de los escalones que daban a la catedral. A unos pocos metros de él, estaba sentado Gringoire igualmente mirando la calle, ambos en silencio sin saber que más decir. Al poco rato, llegó Clopin, sentándose a unos metros del poeta, y lejos del archidiácono.

—Gringoire, ¿dónde está _tu _mujer? Ya no se le ve bailar por Notre Dame —Comenzó a hablar Frollo.

—Para ser sincero, no lo sé —Respondió el poeta —. Vos sois sacerdote y yo poeta, nosotros no tenemos _mujeres_.

El poeta soltó una risita falsa.

—Tenemos la misma religión, la misma poesía —Continuó Gringoire.

—¿Dónde está _tu _Esmeralda? Las calles de París se ven tristes sin ella...

—Ella está sola en una torre, lejos de los que temen ser embrujados.

Gringoire mostró una sonrisa un poco sarcástica. Sabía muy bien las intenciones del archidiácono y lo que se traía con _su _Esmeralda. Se sorprendió un poco al pensar en ella como su posesión pero ignoró eso. Frollo por su parte arqueó una ceja, un tanto nervioso.

—¿Qué tratas de decir poeta? Déjate de tonterías y de piruetas... Te pregunté si la has visto o no.

Clopin no había escuchado nada de lo que hablaban, sólo miraba a las calles igualmente con aires tristes.

—¿Dónde está _mi _Esmeralda? La corte de los milagros ha perdido a su reina.

—Ella es como una golondrina, a la que le han cortado las dos alas —Respondió el poeta al rey de los gitanos.

El poeta volvió su mirada al archidiácono para comprobar que estuviera distraído. Al ver que lo estaba, se acercó un poco al gitano y le susurró lo que sabía.

—La encontrarás en la cárcel de _La Salud_, si no la salvas la condenarán... a la horca.

—Ni una palabra más, poeta —Dijo el rey de los gitanos.

Los tres miraron la calle vacía, sólo una que otra persona pasaba por allí y de por pura casualidad.

—¿Dónde está _nuestra _Esmeralda? Las calles de París se ven tristes sin ella —Canturrearon los tres al mismo tiempo —. Parece una golondrina a la cuál le han cortado las alas.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

En la cárcel de _La Salud_, la gitana yacía aprisionada. Ya no lucía su hermoso vestido verde, ahora usaba un vestido pálido y un poco manchado. Ya llevaba tres días encerrada allí.

—Soy como un pájaro enjaulado que ya vuela en libertad... Como un niño maltratado que ya no podrá amar más...

Se asomó entre los barrotes de la celda, mirando hacia una ventana pequeña donde podía entrar poca luz.

—¿Qué pecado he cometido? Sólo bailaba por las calles, incluso cantaba para la gente... Esas melodías gitanas.

Por el momento no había pensado en alguna persona que pudiera ir a rescatarla. Tal vez Clopin ya estaba en su búsqueda, incluso aquél poeta, _su _esposo podía estarla buscando por igual. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al llegar a la tercera persona.

—¿Dónde está mi campanero? ¡¿Dónde está _mi _Quasimodo?!

Era el único que podía ir a rescatarla, podía sacarla de ese infierno en el que estaba ahora. Unas cuántas lágrimas corrieron hacia abajo por sus mejillas, sin querer comenzó a gritar esperando que alguien pudiera escucharla.

—¡Ven y rompe estas rejas! ¡Sálvame o moriré!

Espero un momento, y luego se separó de aquellos barrotes. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando. ¿Qué cosa había echo para merecer eso? Era una simple gitana, inocente de todo.

Quasimodo en su campanero miró el cielo. Hacía varios días, tres para ser exactos, que no veía a la gitana. Siempre y todas las mañanas se acercaba y miraba por el borde del campanario esperando verla bailar en las calles. Pero en esos días no la había visto, ¿acaso ella se había ido? ¿Le había pasado algo?

—¿Dónde estás mi Esmeralda? ¿Dónde te tienen escondida? Hace tres días al menos que yo no te veo por aquí.

El campanero miró al cielo. No tenía ganas ni de repicar sus campanas.

—De seguro tú huiste, con tu _amado _soldado... Sin un compromiso real, como hacen los paganos.

Había considerado esa posibilidad todo ese tiempo, después de todo tampoco se había visto a aquél soldado. Tal vez ellos decidieron huir a otro lugar, tal vez a ver el mundo como ella quería. Aunque también su mente había pensado en otros motivos.

—Tal vez tu ya estás muerta, sin ninguna flor, sin corona... No permitas que un cura se acerque más a tu persona.

Esmeralda se levantó de su lugar y miró de nuevo por entre las rejas.

—Aún recuerdo aquella fiesta...

Quasimodo en otro lugar le contestaba.

—La rueda de la tortura..

—Ese día tu pedías agua fresca —Siguió ella.

—Yo te observé a tí y a tu belleza —Respondió él. Ambos en distinto lugar.

—Desde aquél momento surgió algo entre nosotros... ¡Amistad de vida o de muerte! —Canturrearon ambos al cielo —. Hay algo entre nosotros, tan profundo como fuerte...

—Es como un pájaro enjaulado, ya no vuela en libertad —Continuó él.

—Como un niño maltratado, ¿será capaz de volver a amar? —Canturrearon ambos.

Quasimodo suspiró y se acurrucó junto a una de las gárgolas. Esmeralda se separó de los barrotes, limpiando las lágrimas que habían caído en sus mejillas. Ambos miraron al cielo por última vez.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Clopin había regresado a la corte de los milagros para encontrar a varios guardias deteniendo a los demás gitanos, incluso a la gitanas. Enseguida corrió para adentrarse y miró todo a su alrededor, habían miles de guardias allí corriendo tras los gitanos, corriendo tras toda la corte entera.

—Estamos condenados, arrestados y acusados —Hablaron unos de los gitanos al rey —. Vamos a ser encerrados, expulsados, exiliados...

Luego el grupo de gitanos que habló con Clopin se echaron a correr al ver que unos guardias llegaron. Clopin hizo lo mismo, mirando como los guardias detenían al grupo, uno por uno.

—¿Cómo hacer un mundo en el que no haya discriminados? ¿Cómo hacer un mundo sin miserias ni fronteras?

Clopin miraba a su gente, todos siendo detenidos y esposados por los guardias reales. ¿Qué cosa habían echo? No hacían nada malo, usualmente.

—Nuestro país, aquél que llevamos en nuestro corazón... Ahora es el país que nos trae desgracias y muertes.

La gente luchaba con los guardias, ayudándose con lo que encontraran. Algunos trataban de zafarse del agarre los guardias. Clopin miró a su gente corriendo de un lado a otro y tratando de ayudar a todos, pero de nada servía. En un segundo estaban libres y en el otro segundo ya estaban arrestados de nuevo.

—¿Cómo hacer un mundo sin desgracias ni muertes? ¿Cómo hacer un mundo sin preferencias ni exclusiones? Estamos condenados, detenidos y juzgados... ¡Condenados! ¡Condenados!

Clopin trató de huir de los guardias, tratando de ayudar a su gente. Se detuvo para ayudar a una de las jóvenes que había allí, cuando quiso correr hacia ella, dos de los guardias lo sujetaron de los brazos, deteniéndolo. Ese era el fin, estaban condenados.


	7. El juicio a Esmeralda y la Montura

Esmeralda despertó al día siguiente por el ruido de las rejas al abrirse. Abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a dos de los guardias parados frente a ella. Se levantó del suelo y los miró. Ambos guardias entraron y la jalaron de los dos brazos con firmeza.

—Es hora del proceso —Dijo uno de ellos.

La gitana arqueó las cejas. ¿Proceso? ¿Proceso de qué? Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los guardias la jalaron por el pasillo. Ella miró por las demás rejas. Había gente adentro ahora. Gente. No era cualquier gente. Pudo reconocer las caras de varios de ellos. ¡Eran gitanos! Gitanos igual que ella. Justo cuando iba a tratar de hablarles, los guaridas cerraron la cárcel y caminaron a otra habitación, donde le pusieron esposas en las manos, de las cuáles se extendían dos largas y fuertes cadenas.

Esmeralda no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Los guardias se pusieron detrás de ella, jalando de las dos cadenas, al sentir el jalón ella trató de zafarse pero su intento era en vano. Al poco rato observó como una figura entraba en la misma habitación. La habitación estaba oscura, iluminada por unas cuántas velas. No había ventanas y se veía muy poco. El archidiácono comenzó a hablar.

—Esmeralda estás acusada de haber herido al capitán de los arqueros.

—Si está malherido significa que sigue vivo, ¿podría yo verlo aunque sea un instante?

—Lo sedujiste y embrujaste, le clavaste tu daga en el estómago.

—¡Le juro que yo no fui! —Respondió la chica tratando de zafarse de las cadenas.

—¡Pero admites que estabas con él en la cama!

—Fue ese sacerdote infernal que me persigue —Dijo entre sollozos la chica —. Me sigue a todas partes, ¡no me deja en paz!

—Esta chica sufre de alucinaciones, sólo el fruto de su imaginación —Dijo un tanto nervioso el archidiácono.

—Usted... Usted se le parece un poco, señor —La gitana lo miró, poniéndose un tanto molesta y continuando con su intento de zafarse de aquellas cadenas a las que estaba atada.

—¡Mirad el fuego en sus ojos! Es una extranjera, una bruja. Una pagana, una gitana... ¿Confiesas pues el crimen del que se te acusa?

—¡Yo soy la víctima, no tengo nada que confesar! —Respondió entre sollozos.

Frollo la miró de reojo sin que ella pudiera ver su rostro, el cuál no podía ser identificado por la capucha que llevaba. Luego les hizo una seña a otros dos soldados junto a él.

—Torturadla, con eso resolveremos el problema.

Los dos soldados se acercaron con cadenas, en las cuáles estaban unidas una especie de ganchos. Pusieron los ganchos alrededor de uno de sus pies, y se alejaron sosteniendo las dos cadenas. Esmeralda sollozó con miedo al verlos.

—Veremos si confiesa o se retuerce de dolor... Apretad los ganchos en sus pies y jalen, ¡Jalen!

Los soldados jalaron de las cadenas con los ganchos. Esmeralda pegó un grito al sentir el dolor, sentía como si el hueso de su pie estuviera a punto de quebrarse, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se retorcía por el dolor.

—¿Confiesas ahora?

Esmeralda sollozó y tragó saliva bajando la mirada. ¿Qué iba a confesar? No había hecho nada malo, ella no lo había hecho. Levantó la cabeza después de un momento.

—Lo amo... Es lo único que puedo decir.

—Quitádle los ganchos y las cadenas. Ha confesado.

Los soldados quitaron los ganchos de su pie, y los otros dos le quitaron las cadenas de las manos. Esmeralda suspiró sintiendo un poco más de relajación en sus manos y en su pie. Soltó unas lágrimas, mientras miraba con odio al archidiácono. Los dos soldados la tomaron de los hombros para regresarla a una celda única, que había en la misma habitación, apartada de los demás.

—¡Asesino! ¡Asesino! —Gritó con furia la chica.

Los soldados la empujaron a la celda, donde ella cayó al piso, sollozando y sobándose el pie.

—_Zíngara_, habéis confesado todos vuestros actos de hechizería, de seducción y acoso sobre la persona Febo de Châteaupers. Sereís llevada en harapos y descalza para ser colgada por vuestros crímenes, en el centro de la plaza de París.

Frollo la miró por última vez y salió de la habitación junto con los cuatro guardias, dejándola sola. Esmeralda sollozó, y como pudo se incorporó para sentarse en el suelo dentro de la celda. Alzó la vista, con las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas.

—Febo, si por fortuna sigues vivo quiero decirte que te amo aún. Febo, si pudieras oírme... ¡ven y diles la verdad!

Esmeralda miró hacia el techo y hacia los lados, no había ninguna ventana, todo estaba cerrado.

—Febo, diles que yo no te herí. Febo, esa daga que te clavaron la había perdido tiempo atrás...

Y la había perdido. No recordaba haber llevado esa daga a su encuentro con él. ¡La había perdido! ¿Cómo era posible que ella la tuviera?

—Febo, ese cura que nos perseguía, ¡lo vi inclinarse sobre tí! Febo, te apuñaló con mi daga...

Como pudo se movió un poco, recostando la espalda en una de las rejas de la celda.

—Febo, prométeme que vas a mantener mi recuerdo. Febo, yo soy aquella que bailaba en la plaza y te entregó su amor...

Varias lágrimas comenzaron resbalar de nuevo por su rostro.

—Febo, ¡por favor, sácame de aquí! Llévame lejos... De vuelta a Andalucía.

Una vez rendida, miró hacia el techo.

—Febo...

Sollozó. Estaba sola en esto. Los gitanos estaban encerrados allí con ella y en otra habitación. Su única esperanza había sido el campanero y claro, el capitán de los arqueros. ¿Cómo es que le pasó eso a ella? Lo único que hizo fue amar con todo su corazón al soldado. Bueno, no con todo su corazón. Sus esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo de poco a poco.

Al pasar un buen rato, recapacitó. No, no había perdido las esperanzas. ¡Gringoire! El poeta, aquél poeta al que le habían dado por _esposo_. Él también podía bien estar haciendo algo por encontrarla, tal vez él era su esperanza. Esmeralda esperaba que no hubieran capturado a aquél poeta, a _su _poeta. Se secó las lágrimas.

—Gringoire, eres mi única esperanza...

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

En la catedral de Notre Dame, se encontraba Frollo. Estaba en su habitación, dando vueltas por todos lados. Iba de un lado a otro, pensativo. Se detuvo un momento y miró por la ventana.

—Yo era un hombre feliz antes de conocerle, había ocultado todo en el fondo de mi alma.

Suspiró, bajando la cabeza y tomando aire. Luego alzó de nuevo la vista.

—Esa pasión que fue ahogada en mi adolescencia... Sólo tenía dos amoríos: la religión y la ciencia.

Torció los labios y empuñó su mano con furia.

—Ahora soy un sacerdote enamorado de una mujer. ¡La amo con toda el alma!

Se mordió la lengua levemente al decir eso.

—Contra viento y marea había permanecido fuerte, correcto y orgulloso como las torres de la catedral...

Frollo se apartó de la ventana, y se acercó a donde estaba la cruz colgada en la pared de su habitación.

—Entonces tú llegaste, a consumirme y torturarme. Y despertaste en mí el fuego que se había apagado tiempo atrás...

Furioso, apretó su puño y golpeó levemente la pared de enfrente.

—¿Cómo puedo ser sacerdote aún amándola a ella? ¡La amo con toda mi alma!

Trató de no gritar tan alto para evitar que alguien lo escuchara.

—Vivía alejado de las mujeres, me concentraba en la religión. Distraído en mis rezos, abrí la ventana... Y te ví allí, bailando enfrente de Notre Dame.

Se sentó en la cama, y bajó la cabeza tomándola entre sus manos.

—¡Soy un cura y la amo a ella! ¡Le amo, la amo! ¡La amo con toda mi alma! Si ella irá al infierno yo iré con ella, y ese sería mi propio paraíso... ¡Soy un sacerdote enamorado de una mujer!

Frustrado, se arrodilló ante la cruz y comenzó a rezar.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Febo soltó un leve quejido, Fiordaliso estaba cambiándole la venda que tenía en el estómago y parte del pecho. La doncella permanecía callada y seria, concentrada en ajustar la venda a la altura de la herida. El soldado la miró y tomó sus manos. La chica alzó la mirada y se apartó, levantándose y caminando por la habitación.

—Al verte sobre tu montura, veo que tienes la estatura. Un verdadero modelo de hermosura, el cuál posee fuerza de la naturaleza.

El soldado miró a su prometida sin entender muy bien. La chica le dio una vuelta, caminando con tranquilidad.

—¿O acaso eres sólo impostura? Una criatura lujuriosa que ama la aventura, ¿hay un corazón bajo tu armadura?

Fiordaliso se puso detrás de él, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de él y dándole un leve empujón.

—Mi corazón es puro y extraño, podré curar todas tus heridas.. Sólo lo haré si tu me juras, te amaré si tu me juras que ahorcarán a _La Esmeralda_.

Febo la miró de reojo por un momento, arqueando las cejas. La chica lo miró y continuó.

—Mis sueños e ilusiones de una niña se acabaron. Era tan ingenua, pero ahora ya no lo soy. Si juras, tú pejuras... Tus palabras son injurias, quiero deshacer aquellas conjeturas para que termine mi tortura...

Ella se volvió y se sentó a su lado, levantando una mano y acariciando suavemente la mejilla del soldado.

—Mi amor se desvanece poco a poco, enséñame como revivirlo... Podré amarte si tu me juras, te amaré si tu me juras que colgarán a _La Esmeralda_.

Fiordaliso miró al soldado. Febo aún sin saber que hacer extendió una mano hacia ella. Ella al ver su mano, se levantó rápidamente alejándose de él.

—Te podré amar si tu me juras, recuperarás mi amor cuando me jures que ahorcarán a La Esmeralda... Que morirá esa _zíngara_.

Febo se acercó a ella, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazándola. La rubia volvió su mirada y lo observó, esperando una respuesta y sin corresponder el abrazo. El soldado después de un momento levantó la mirada.

—Estaba embrujado de cuerpo y mente, la gitana me había echado un hechizo... Andaba perdido, estaba confundido, en una de esas me rocé con la muerte...

Fiordaliso lo miró, un poco más tranquila. Febo la soltó.

—El hombre que te engañaba no era él mismo, hoy, este hombre te dice _te amo_. Ahora estoy sano de cuerpo y mente, si me aceptas vuelvo a tí...

La chica lo miró, aún un tanto seria, el soldado se arrodilló ante ella.

—Estaba embrujado de cuerpo y mente, la gitana sólo quería mi oro... Andaba perdido, estaba confundido, pero hoy yo vuelvo a tí.

Fiordaliso torció un poco los labios aún no muy convencida.

—¡Estaba embrujado de cuerpo y mente! Andaba perdido, estaba confundido, pero en el fondo a la que amo es a _tí_. Es a tí a quién amo, eres la única a la que amo..

Febo la miraba desde abajo, hincando ante ella y tomando sus manos. La rubia al oírlo, sonrió un poco y se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos. El soldado la miró fijamente.

—¡Es a tí a la **única **que amo!


	8. Liberados

**N.A.: En este capi, aumenté unas pequeñas partes y he modificado un poco los diálogos de las canciones para que queden más con la historia. ¡Dejen reviews, please!**

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Al siguiente día, Frollo caminó hasta la cárcel en la que tenían encerrada a la gitana. Ese día ella sería colgada en la plaza. Los soldados le abrieron la puerta y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba la gitana encerrada en su celda. Por un momento se detuvo desde su lugar, observando a la gitana, la cuál estaba acostada en el suelo. La miraba embelesado, se veía tan inocente desde ese ángulo. Estuvo mirándola unos minutos, y después comenzó a hablarle.

—Soy el sacerdote y vengo a prepararte para morir.

Esmeralda se sobresaltó un poco, girando suavemente la cabeza para mirar. De nuevo era ese sacerdote. Suspiró profundamente, y se levantó de su lugar, frotando sus manos en sus brazos. Se acercó a la reja y lo miró.

—Tengo frío, tengo hambre... Dejadme salir, no le hecho mal a nadie.

—Escucha bien las campanas, son las cinco de la mañana. En una hora estarás muerta.

—En una hora... Yo estaré bien.

—Ya veremos si aún bailas cuando estés frente a la horca.

La gitana lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, enseguida se acercó más a las rejas para mirarlo mejor.

—¡¿Qué cosa te he hecho?! ¡¿Porqué me odias tanto?!

Frollo la observó desde su lugar y tragó saliva. Bajó la mirada, y tomó aire levemente.

—Esto no es odio, es que yo te amo... —Susurró y luego alzó la mirada—. ¡Te amo!

El archidiácono se quitó la capucha y la observó. Esmeralda lo miró y sacudió levemente la cabeza, no lo entendía. ¿Cómo aquél hombre podía amarla, después de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Porqué la torturó y la culpó si la amaba? Miró hacia el otro lado y luego de un momento lo miró, no sabía que decir, no se había esperado eso.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para despertar tu amor? Yo, una pobre gitana y tú el archidiácono de Notre Dame...

Esmeralda lo miró y por lo poco que veía con la luz, observó que él se movió de lugar acercándose un par de pasos a la celda. Se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándolo. Frollo se detuvo mucho antes de llegar a la celda de ella.

—Una mañana te vi bailar al sol... Nunca había visto algo así, algo estremecedor sacudió mi ser...

Frollo frunció las cejas y se acercó a la celda, quedando frente a ella. La gitana al verlo, se alejó al otro extremo mientras el caminaba alrededor de la celda. Esmeralda se fue arrimando al otro extremo a donde el caminaba.

—Después de ese día, cada vez que miro al espejo... Veo a Lucifer ocupar mi lugar.

La gitana hizo una mueca desde el otro lado y miró al techo tratando de buscar alguna luz, alguna ventana en la que pudiera ver algo. No encontró nada, luego miró de nuevo al archidiácono y suspiró.

—Él vendrá, sé que lo hará... Mi Febo, mi _sol_.

El archidiácono volteó al oír su dulce voz y se acercó a las rejas, mirándola entre ellas.

—Mi amor él será, él es maravilloso —Volteó y le dedicó una mirada de odio al sacerdote —. ¡El asesino eres tú!

Éste solo la miraba embelesado, sin tomarle importancia a las palabras que ella le decía.

—¡Morirás! Y si no lo haces seguirás siendo un loco y celoso...

Esmeralda golpeó las rejas donde él estaba, provocando que él se alejara un tanto de la celda.

—Pero tú no tendrás mi amor, ¡Ese tesoro nunca!

—Y no lo deseo... Lo único que deseo es a _tí_.

El archidiácono la miró, alzando su mano hacia las rejas pero luego la bajó. Aclarándose la garganta miró hacia el frente.

—Te daré para elegir, antes de que te vayas a la horca. Es la horca o yo...

Esmeralda observó desde las rejas, haciendo un ademán de ignorarlo.

—Es la muerte o mi amor, ¡Es la tumba o mi cama!

—¡Es la muerte o la vida! —Gritó ella.

—Sólo basta con decir _sí_, te dejaré ir después...

Frollo abrió la puerta de la celda y Esmeralda se fue hasta atrás evitando estar cerca de él. El archidiácono la miró sin moverse de donde estaba.

—Aunque si tú lo deseas te podría acompañar al infierno...

Esmeralda hizo una mueca de asco desde su lugar y trató de pegarse más a las rejas de atrás para estar más alejada, mientras veía como la miraba lascivamente.

—Para mí sería un paraíso —Terminó él.

El archidiácono la miró por última vez, antes de hacer intento de abalanzarse sobre ella.

—¡Jamás! —Respondió ella, dándole un fuerte empujón y luego volviéndose a su lugar.

Frollo se hizo hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de los barrotes para no caer. Luego se incorporó y la miró de nuevo. Esmeralda le señaló hacia afuera, esperando que él saliera de allí.

—¡Vete de aquí!

Frollo sonrió y volvió a acercarse a ella, recibiendo otro leve empujón de parte de ella, pero no tan fuerte como el anterior. Se tambaleó un poco pero se mantuvo en su lugar, un tanto más cerca de ella.

—¡Jamás! ¡Lárgate! —Continuó gritando la chica, viéndose ahora sin salida.

Esmeralda al verse acorralada comenzó a sollozar mirando a todos lados, esperando ver algún tipo de salida de la celda. En un momento de distracción por parte de la gitana, el archidiácono la tomó firmemente de las muñecas y subiéndolas a la altura de los ojos de ella. Esmeralda trató de zafarse, gimoteando y sollozando. Frollo sonrió con malicia, inclinándose a su cuello para besarlo, ella comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

Quasimodo en ese momento entraba a la cárcel, escuchando los gritos de la chica. Al subir las escaleras miró a los demás gitanos, entre ellos Clopin quién le hizo seña al campanero.

—¡Quasimodo, sácame de aquí!

El campanero al ver que era el mismo chico que iba con la gitana, se acercó liberando primero al gitano y a los demás que se encontraban en la celda con su rey. Clopin rápidamente le agradeció mientras corría hasta la celda de la gitana. Entró a la celda mirando al sacerdote inclinado sobre Esmeralda. El gitano rápidamente juntó sus puños y golpeó fuertemente la espalda de Frollo.

El archidiácono se separó de la gitana al sentir el golpe. Clopin lo tomó de la túnica y lo jaló, tirándolo al suelo. Esmeralda salió de la celda rápidamente. El gitano al ver que el archidiácono ya estaba desmayado salió de la celda tras ella. Una vez que había salido, cerró la celda de nuevo dejando al sacerdote encerrado. Quasimodo mientras estaba terminando de liberar a todos los gitanos.

Esmeralda miró a Quasimodo y tomó sus manos un tanto.

—Gracias, muchas gracias...

—Yo protejo a Esmeralda...

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Gringoire... Gringoire le dijo a Quasimodo que Esmeralda estaba aquí —Respondió el campanero.

Esmeralda se sorprendió un momento. ¿Había dicho Gringoire? Por última vez le sonrió al chico y le dio las gracias varias veces. Clopin se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La gitana correspondió al abrazo de su hermano.

—Ahora ya están liberados —Dijo Quasimodo —. Ya escaparon, los he liberado...

Clopin asintió con la cabeza y soltó a la gitana para ir a comprobar que su gente se encontraba bien.

—Somos libres ahora, somos fugitivos ahora... —Respondió Clopin.

Una vez que comprobó que su gente estaba bien, tomó la mano de la gitana, empezando a caminar a la salida de la cárcel. Los gitanos los seguían al igual que Quasimodo.

Abrieron las puertas, golpeando a los soldados que habían y saliendo de aquella prisión. Gringoire los esperaba afuera. Esmeralda al verlo, se soltó de la mano del gitano y corrió a los brazos del poeta.

—¡Gringoire!

El poeta al verla correr hacia él, abrió los brazos para que ella no se resbalara o cayera al suelo. La gitana sonrió y rodeó el cuello del joven poeta, abrazándolo fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo.

—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Sabía que tú ibas a ayudarme!

Gringoire correspondió el abrazo y sonrió hacia ella.

—Sólo le dije a Quasimodo...

—Me salvaste la vida —Dijo la gitana.

Clopin tomó de los hombros a la chica y la separó un poco, indicándole que tenían que irse. Esmeralda se separó del poeta y miró a su hermano. Gringoire sonrió y miró hacia la dirección donde estaba la catedral.

—Ellos piden derecho a _asilo_, dénles el derecho a _asilo_ —Canturreó el poeta.

Los gitanos asintieron a lo que decía el poeta, mientras se echaban a correr hacia la catedral. Quasimodo y Gringoire siguieron a los gitanos, Clopin corrió al frente junto con Esmeralda.

—Libres, evadidos, escapados, desaparecidos.

—Pedimos derecho a _asilo_, dennos _asilo_.

—Hemos escapado, huido, evolucionado.. ¡Libres! ¡Liberados!

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Esa noche los gitanos habían ido a la catedral de París, Esmeralda había subido al campanero para descansar un momento. Clopin estaba en con los demás gitanos, hablando de lo que harían cuando llegase los soldados. Gringoire era el único que estaba por los balcones de la catedral, caminando lentamente y mirando el cielo estrellado.

—Luna... Que en lo alto alumbras sobre los tejados de París...

Bajó la mirada un momento y se detuvo frente a los balcones.

—Mira cómo un hombre sufre de amor, como un astro solitario..

Hablaba de él mismo, por primera vez había hecho una canción basándose en él mismo. Pateó unas cuantas piedras que habían en el camino, con la mirada baja. Sabía que Esmeralda aún amaba al soldado del rey, aunque a éstas alturas ese soldado no la había ayudado en nada, ni siquiera había ido a la cárcel a dar la cara y decir la verdad.

—¡Escucha el grito de un hombre que sufre para quien... un millón de estrellas no valen los ojos de quien él ama!

Alzó la mirada, apoyándose en el barandal de aquél balcón en el que él se encontraba. Se imaginó los ojos de la gitana. Eran como dos piedras preciosas, brillando del color e_smeralda_. Los ojos de Esmeralda _eran _estrellas.

—Luna... Luna, que en lo alto estás, antes de que amanezca ¡escucha! ¡Escucha es el lamento de un trovador que llora su inmensa pena!

Por un momento detuvo su canto y suspiró.

—Luna.. Vela por éste mundo extraño, mira como un hombre sufre por amor... por amor...

Gringoire se sentó en el suelo, admirando la luna resplandecer en el cielo.

Quasimodo, en su campanero junto a la gitana, tenía en sus manos un objeto. Miró a la gitana, la cuál estaba junto a la ventana mirando el cielo. El campanero sonrió un poco y se acercó a ella, sosteniendo en sus manos el pequeño objeto.

—Toma, un silbato para que puedas llamarme...

El jorobado puso el silbato en las manos de la chica.

—Por el día te quedarás aquí, en la noche podrás pasear todo lo que quieras.

Esmeralda sostuvo el silbato en sus manos, recostándose en su lugar y cerrando los ojos para descansar un momento. Quasimodo miró por la ventana a su lado, hasta que volteó a verla fue que se dio cuenta de que ya estaba descansando.

—Ya no me escuchas, te has dormido. El mundo es tan malo afuera, tan inocente cuando duermes.

Se inclinó y retiró un mechón castaño del rostro de ella. Luego se alejó y miró a sus campanas.

—Dios que mundo tan injusto, él tan guapo y yo tan feo... Aunque le diera la luna, ella no me amaría.

Miró de reojo a la gitana y suspiró.

—Y él, sin hacer ningún gesto o palabra ya ha ganado tu corazón... Le amas por la apariencia y no ves lo que hay dentro...

Esmeralda seguía durmiendo sin despertarse. Quasimodo la miró un momento.

—Dios que mundo tan injusto, él un soldado y yo un campanero... ¡Ella ama a su capitán! La vida es injusta, yo tan feo y ella tan bella, ¿cómo iba ella a amarme?...

La miró por última vez, antes de bajar del campanario y dirigirse a donde estaban los gitanos, dejándola descansar un momento. Después de todo ella no estaba en peligro ahora.

Al poco rato, la gitana abrió los ojos levemente. Bostezó un poco y se levantó. Al no ver al campanero se alarmó un poco, mirando a todos lados. Al no encontrarlo, suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, mirando el cielo y las estrellas.

—La noche es tan bella, y yo estoy aquí sola... No deseo morir, quiero seguir cantando, bailando y riendo.

Se apoyó en el borde el barandal, mirando al cielo.

—Vivir, para el que se ama. Amar más que el amor mismo. Dar, sin esperar nada a cambio. Libre, de elegir tu vida...

Sin que se diera cuenta, Gringoire la escuchaba, pues había bajado para ir con Clopin. El poeta se detuvo al oír la voz de ella, observándola desde atrás y sin hacer un solo ruido. Esmeralda siguió canturreando.

—Vivir, para aquel que se ama. Amar más que el amor mismo... Dar, sin recibir algo. Libre, sin restricciones o condiciones...

Gringoire se apoyó en una de las columnas, mirándola y escuchándola.

—Amar, como la noche ama al día... Amar, hasta morir de amor... Hasta morir de amor...

Esmeralda volvió a recostarse en el suelo, mirando la noche. No pensaba en Febo, ni en Quasimodo. El primero ya la había abandonado y el segundo era sólo un amigo, su mejor amigo. En sus pensamientos yacía la imagen del poeta, aunque tal vez él ya amaba a otra, tal vez había conocido a una doncella con quién compartir sus melodías.

Gringoire la miró un momento, formando una sonrisa triste. Sabía que ella se refería al soldado del rey, incluso podría referirse al campanero, a cualquiera menos a él. Suspiró en silencio y mirándola una última vez, se dió media vuelta y bajó por las escaleras. La noche se iba y el amanecer llegaba.


	9. El ataque a Notre Dame

A la mañana siguiente, Clopin estaba parado sobre el borde de una de las ventanas altas de la catedral, mirando hacia las calles sin ver a una sola persona pasar por allí. Todo estaba vacío, él siguió mirando mientras los demás lo miraban desde atrás. Después de un buen rato, uno de los gitanos habló.

—¿Hay alguien?

—Nadie, todo está vacío —Respondió el rey.

Los gitanos se acercaron por detrás a su rey y miraron de reojo por la ventana observando la calle vacía. Clopin los miró y luego buscó entre ellos, miró a Gringoire y le hizo seña de que se acercara. El poeta se acercó a él pasando una vez toda la multitud.

—Poeta Gringoire... —Comenzó Clopin.

—Clopin... —Respondió el interpelado.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —Continuó —. Quiero que te quedes con Esmeralda mientras pensamos como sacarla de aquí sin que pase por la horca...

El poeta lo miró sin haber captado bien. ¿Quedarse con ella? ¿Hablaba de cuidarla? Después de todo, ese mismo gitano se la había dado como _esposa _en la Corte de los Milagros. Clopin continua mirándolo esperando su respuesta.

—Clopin yo... Haré lo que pueda —Respondió Gringoire.

—Sé que lo harás poeta —Asintió el gitano antes de que uno de los demás los interrumpiera.

—Mi rey, el capitán de los arqueros y el archidiácono se aproximan hacia aquí...

Clopin volvió la mirada y luego miró a Gringoire. El poeta asintió mientras subía las escaleras directo al campanario, donde yacía la gitana durmiendo. El rey de los gitanos volvió a pararse en el borde de la ventana, sin caerse y mirando como el ejército de arqueros se aproximaba y con ellos el capitán y el archidiácono.

—Muy bien mi gente, quiero que por nada del mundo los dejen acercarse a la catedral y... —Hizo una pausa, sin despegar la vista de los que se acercaban—. No dejen que los capturen, ¡luchen!

Los gitanos asintieron con un grito a la orden del gitano, mientras se dirigían a las puertas de la catedral, parándose adentro de las puertas y esperando adentro con el derecho de asilo. Clopin miró a las personas que se acercaba, no sería tan fácil librarse de ellos.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Gringoire subió al campanero y se detuvo cuando llegó. Observando a la muchacha acostada en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente. Miró a todos lados, Quasimodo no estaba por allí, de seguro había ido a esconderse de Frollo. El poeta miró de nuevo a la gitana y se distrajo unos momentos, incapaz de despertarla.

Esmeralda yacía en el suelo, acurrucada junto a uno de los rincones del campanario, echa un ovillo. El poeta se acercó a ella lo más silencioso que pudo y se sentó a su lado admirándola. Era _bella_, alzó su mano y con delicadeza, apartó uno de los mechones castaños que estaban sobre el rostro de ella.

La gitana se removió en su lugar, llevando sus manos a su rostro y sobando suavemente sus ojos con pereza. Gringoire formó una leve sonrisa y se alejó un poco para darle espacio. Esmeralda abrió lentamente sus ojos, incoporándose levemente en su lugar y mirando al poeta.

—¿Gringoire?

—El mismo.

Gringoire se quedó en su lugar, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. La castaña se sentó en su lugar y lo miró sin entender que era lo que pasaba, llevó una de sus manos a su boca, dando un bostezo para luego hablar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Todo está bien, tranquila.

La gitana asintió un poco, un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía. Gringoire miró a otro lado, sintiendo ese incómodo silencio, pensando que era lo que iba a decirle. Su hermano estaba a punto de pelear y él tenía que idear como sacarla de allí. Esmeralda lo miró y se pudo percatar de su preocupación.

—Gringoire, dime... ¿Qué sucede?

El poeta la miró cuando escuchó su nombre.

—Nada, es solo que...

—¿Solo que, qué?

—Escucha...

Esmeralda lo quedó mirando esperando que continuara. Gringoire se mordió el labio un minuto, ideando como iba a decírselo sin que ella se alterase.

—Mira, el archidiácono y el capitán de los arqueros se están acercando y...

—¡Febo, mi Febo!

La gitana enseguida se levantó y se acercó al barandal, mirando desde allí al grupo de personas. Gringoire suspiró al oír el nombre del capitán y se levantó, acercándose igual a ver.

—Esmeralda, Clopin me dijo que...

—¡Necesito hablar con Febo, tal vez el vino a rescatarme! —Después de decir eso, salió corriendo a las escaleras.

—¡Espera!

Gringoire la jaló del brazo antes de que ella bajara. Sin querer, Esmeralda se dio una vuelta brusca al ser jalada provocando que acortaran la distancia y juntaran sus frentes. El poeta la miró directo a los ojos, mientras se ponía nervioso; un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha mientras se miraba con él. Por un momento se miraron fijamente y luego él rompió el silencio.

—Escucha, Clopin me dijo que te quedaras aquí y también me dijo que...

—¿Te dijo, qué?

El poeta suspiró y se apartó de ella.

—Me dijo que me quedara aquí y te cuidara...

Esmeralda al oír eso se sonrojó un tanto más. Era de esperarse de Clopin, él siempre quería que ella estuviera a salvo. La gitana suspiró y volvió a mirar por el balcón mirando a los demás en silencio. Gringoire hizo lo mismo, ambos en silencio pero con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo y por la misma persona.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Clopin miró fijamente al archidiácono y a los guardias que se habían acercado a la catedral, viendo como los soldados se alineaban enfrente de las grandes puertas de la catedral. Los gitanos estaban parados en las puertas mirándose a varios metros con los soldados. El rey de los gitanos le dedicó una mirada desde arriba a su gente y asintió, comenzando aquella pelea.

—¡Asilo! ¡Pedimos asilo!

Los gitanos asintieron a lo que decía el gitano.

—¡Asilo, asilo!

Frollo miró a Clopin con odio, escuchando como reclamaba el derecho a asilo. Después de un momento miró al capitán de los arqueros, el cuál yacía con una espada en la mano y viendo a sus soldados.

—Soldados del rey, os exhorto a franquear las puertas —Ordenó el archidiácono.

Para ese entonces los gitanos ya estaban afuera y habían cerrado las puertas, impidiendo que alguno de los soldados entrara a la catedral así como impedían que alguien saliera de la misma.

—¡Asilo...! ¡Asilo...!

—En nombre de la decencia y en conciencia.. —Continuó el sacerdote.

—¡Asilo! ¡Pedimos asilo!

—Os concedo el derecho de infringir el derecho.. —Señaló a Clopin con malicia —. ¡A asilo!

—¡Asilo!

Febo miró a los solados y les hizo seña de que fueran contra los gitanos.

—¡Abajo esos extranjeros! ¡Abajo esos harapientos! ¡Abajo, abajo!

Los gitanos al ver que los soldados se les acercaron, retrocedieron hacia las puertas. Clopin los miró y luego al capitán.

—¡Abajo esos ilegales! ¡Abajo esos indocumentados!

Los soldados acorralaron a los gitanos, éstos miraron de reojo a su rey y con fuerza empujaron a los soldados alejándolos de allí y permitiendo que ellos corrieran para distraerlos, intentando que no los atrapasen.

—¡Abajo! ¡ABAJO!

—Somos los ilegales, clandestinos... Mujeres y hombres...

—¡Vayánse de aquí!

—Sin domicilio... ¡Oh Notre Dame venimos a pedir asilo! ¡Asilo!

—¡Afuera! ¡Váyanse!

Febo al ver que un gitano corría hacia él, tomó la espada y rozó el brazo de este, provocando que el gitano resbalara y cayera al suelo con la herida en donde el capitán lo había herido. Los demás soldados trataban de atrapar a los gitanos. Frollo los veía desde su lugar, impaciente.

—Somos extranjeros, los _sin papeles_, mujeres y hombres...

—¡Abajo! ¡Abajo los extranjeros!

—Sin un hogar, ¡Oh Notre Dame te suplicamos asilo! ¡Asilo!

Una gitana se acercó a Clopin y trató de alzar la mano hacia él. Éste al ver al gitana tratando de alcanzarlo, se agachó desde aquella ventana y bajó su mano para darle ánimo a ella.

—¡Abajo, abajo!

—Somos los ilegales, clandestinos... Mujeres y hombres...

—¡Afuera los clandestinos!

—Sin domicilo... Oh Notre Dame venimos a pedir... ¡Asilo, asilo!

Clopin viendo que su gente era herida y golpeada. Se bajó de aquella ventana, dando un brinco y cayendo de pie en el suelo frente a las puertas de la catedral. Ahora a él le tocaba luchar por su gente.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Esmeralda miraba todo desde aquella ventana, arriba, en el campanario. Gringoire estaba a su lado, igualmente observando aquella pelea y escuchando uno que otro comentario de parte de la gitana. Llevaron un buen rato mirando hacia abajo hasta que Gringoire volteó y miró a la chica. Se le quedó viendo un momento, admirándola.

Su cabello castaño, un tanto despeinado pero a la vez acomodado y hermoso, aunque ahora no llevaba ya su vestido verde, seguía viéndose bien y con un buen físico. La gitana al sentirse observada, volteó y lo miró.

—¿Tenéis algo?

El poeta la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, no tengo nada.

Gringoire volteó de nuevo a ver hacia abajo. Ahora era el turno de Esmeralda de verlo a él. Debía admitir que el poeta no estaba tan mal, él también tenía su físico, aparte de que él sabía de poesía y sabía como darle sentido y belleza a las cosas. Era _bello_, incluso por un momento, ella creyó que Gringoire era mucho más bello que Febo. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso y desvió la mirada.

Él por su parte, la miró de reojo y luego volteó. Tragando saliva se alejó de la ventana y se fue a sentar a un lado, pensando como poder decírselo, decirle que ella era la más bella, que de verdad la quería. ¡Por Dios! Era un poeta, él le daba belleza a sus palabras y ahora, aquella poesía no se le daba, estaba bloqueado, no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

Esmeralda al verlo se acercó a él y se agachó a su altura.

—Gringoire, dime.. Dime ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

Gringoire alzó su mirada, fijándola en aquellos orbes color esmeralda de aquella gitana.

—Esmeralda, dime.. —Repitió él —. ¿Tu amor sigue siendo de aquél capitán?

—Yo... ¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —Preguntó ella sin contestarle.

—Podréis contestar mi pregunta, por favor.

La gitana suspiró y se sentó a su lado, como aquella vez en la Corte de los Milagros. Lo miró, al igual que él la miró a ella.

—No, es verdad, Febo me _gustaba_, pero ahora sé que aquél bello capitán no es mío. Pero...

—¿Pero? —Preguntó él.

Esmeralda se mordió el labio y tomó suavemente la mano del poeta.

—Ahora, otro me ha robado el corazón, y él da belleza a las cosas.

—¿Podréis decirme quién es?

—Gringoire, yo...

No pudo terminar la frase pues oyó un grito de dolor, el cuál había llegado desde abajo. Esmeralda se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a la ventana viendo a Febo clavarle la espalda a Clopin y éste cayendo al suelo.

—¡Clopin!

Esmeralda bajó corriendo las escaleras mientras Gringoire veía por la ventana. Yacía el rey de los gitanos, en el suelo, ensangrentado.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Clopin se había bajado de la ventana. Y enseguida había empujado a uno de los soldados que tenían agarrada a una de las gitanas. Luego pasó entre los demás con su gente.

—¡Asilo, asilo!

—¡Afuera! ¡Afuera!

—Somos extranjeros, los sin papeles... Mujeres y hombres...

—¡Afuera los sin papeles!

—Sin domicilio, ¡Oh Notre Dame venimos a pedir asilo!

Clopin al ver a los soldados acorralarlos, se fue contra ellos y comenzó a empujarlos como pudo, en un intento de que su gente fuera liberada. Febo al ver eso corrió hasta donde el gitano iba a salir.

—¡ASILO! ¡ASILO! —Gritó por última vez Clopin.

—¡AFUERAAAAA! —Gritó Febo, alzando la espada y clavándola en el estómago del gitano.

Clopin cayó al suelo, mientras Febo retiraba la espada y lo miraba. El gitano se desplomó en el suelo, dando un quejido de dolor. Esmeralda, la cuál ya había bajado y atravesado a los guardias, se acercó a ellos. Al ver a Febo con la espada ensangrentada, le propinó un empujón, haciendo que el soldado se alejará un poco del gitano; Febo al ver que unos soldados iban a detener a la chica les hizo seña de que no lo hicieran. Esmeralda lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y se agachó hacia Clopin, el cuál tenía una mano en su estómago tratando de contener la hemorragia.

—E-Esmeralda... Yo muero...

La gitana sostuvo su mano, ayudándolo a levantarse levemente del suelo, sosteniendo con otra mano su cabeza.

—Mi bella hermanita, en nombre de todos tus hermanos... Escucha mi plegaria...

Clopin respiraba entrecortadamente, varios gitanos se acercaron a ver a su rey. Esmeralda soltaba varias lágrimas mientras lo sostenía.

—Aquí creciste, ¡aquí perteneces! Clámalo a gritos, por mí... Esmerald-da...

El gitano ya con sus últimas fuerzas trató de alzar la mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica, pero el tiempo le ganó y sólto pudo desplomarse por completo en el suelo. Esmeralda lo miró y se soltó en llanto.

Los gitanos miraron a su rey con tristeza y luego a la gitana. Gringoire miraba todo desde aquella ventana. Febo seguía haciendo seña a sus soldados de que no atacaran, Frollo sin semblante alguno de tristeza se acercó a ver al muerto. Esmeralda los ignoró y sacudió suavemente los hombros del gitano, en un intento de hacer que reaccione, pero ya estaba muerto. Por última vez, se agachó y lloró sobre el pecho del ya muerto, Clopin.

Frollo miró un momento al gitano y luego se alejó a su lugar de nuevo. La gitana con lágrimas en su rostro se levantó, ahora le tocaba a ella luchar por _su_ hermano, por _su _gente, por _su _pueblo.

—Somos los ilegales, clandestinos... Mujeres y hombres. Sin domicilio...

Febo miró a sus soldados y se alejó un poco, mientras éstos miraban a los gitanos los cuáles se acercaron a la gitana.

—Somos extranjeros, los sin papeles... Mujeres y hombres...

—Ya son más de mil... —Canturreó Gringoire desde su lugar —. A las puertas de la villa...

—Sin domicilio...

Esmeralda se acercó a Frollo, en sus ojos se podía ver el odio y la furia que sentía hacia él. El archidiácono sólo la miró.

—Somos los ilegales, clandestinos... Mujeres y hombres, ¡¿Y qué?! —Le gritó al archidiácono, el cuál no se inmutó.

—Pronto ellos serán un _millón_, luego diez _millones_... —Continuó Gringoire.

La gitana hizo una mueca y trató de pegarle al archidiácono, pero éste se acercó en un intento de tomarla del brazo. Esmeralda al ver eso, se alejó para no ser jalada y corrió hasta donde estaba Febo.

—¡Somos extranjeros, los sin papeles... Mujeres y hombres! —Le gritó esta vez al capitán, seguida del coro de gitanos —. ¡Sin domicilio!

—El mundo va a cambiar, habrá una _mezcla_... —Canturreaba el poeta.

—¡Somos los ilegales, clandestinos... Mujeres y hombres!

—Serán _millones _aquellos...

—¡Sin domicilio!

—¡Aquellos que demanden asilo!

—¡Oh Notre Dame venimos a pedir.. Asilo! ¡Asilo!

Los soldados al verlos reunidos, aprovecharon y los acorralaron a todos, apuntándolos con la espada. Esmeralda miró a la catedral y alzó su puño con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Asilo!

Se acercó a Clopin y se agachó, hincándose en el suelo e inclinándose al cuerpo inerte del gitano, llorando tanto de frustración como de tristeza.

—¡ASILO!


	10. Salvación

Esmeralda lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Clopin, los gitanos ya estaban rodeados por los soldados y sin ninguna escapatoria. Gringoire miraba todo desde lo alto de la catedral y se alejó de la ventana, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras. Febo miró a la gitana con el ceño fruncido, no había piedad en su mirada, mucho menos tenía la intención de ayudarla.

—En nombre del rey, haré justicia por la corte de París —Comenzó él.

Frollo observó al capitán con seriedad, y luego bajó la mirada viendo a la gitana.

—Tú, Esmeralda —Dijo Febo.

La gitana al oír su nombre volteó y con lágrimas en los ojos se levantó de su lugar, acercándose al capitán. Por un momento ella había creído que él iba a salvarle, que iba a decir la verdad y no iba a dejarla sola. Se acercó con un intento de abrazar al muchacho, pero éste le empujó, provocando que ella cayera al suelo.

—Serás ahorcada por brujería.

Esmeralda oyó eso y lo miró sin comprender nada. ¿Estaba culpándola? ¿Acaso se había creído las palabras del archidiácono? Estaba confundida, no podía entender nada así que sólo siguió sollozando por lo bajo.

—En cuanto a los demás extranjeros seréis.. ¡Expulsados!

Los gitanos miraron al capitán y empezaron a reclamar pero éste los silenció. Ellos guardaron silencio al oír las órdenes y miraron a la gitana, ahora estaban condenados, el rey había muerto y la siguiente era la gitana.

—Están exiliados, deportados... ¡Expulsados!

Los soldados comenzaron a guiar a los gitanos lejos de la plaza y lejos de la gitana. Los gitanos al no tener mucha opción siguieron a los guardias, aunque ellos sabían que regresarían, tal vez estaban expulsados pero ellos eran los _ilegales_, ellos rompían las leyes.

—¡Exiliados, deportados y expulsados!

Esmeralda miró como se llevaban a su gente, levantándose y haciendo un intento de ir tras ellos. Sin embargo, dos de los soldados la tomaron de los brazos y la jalaron hacia donde estaba la horca. Lo último que pudo ver fue como los gitanos desaparecían junto a los soldados en una de las calles.

—¡Exiliados, deportados, expulsados de París!

La gitana trató de zafarse del agarre, pero los soldados la sostuvieron con más fuerza, provocando que ella hiciera una leve mueca de dolor y dejara de forcejear. Frollo la miró y luego al capitán de los arqueros. Febo miró a la gitana con odio y una vez cumplida la orden, guardó silencio.

Fiordaliso, la prometida del capitán se acercó a él, pues había estado observando todo lo que éste hacía. Febo volvió su mirada a ella y le tendió la mano. La chica sólo lo miraba sin hacer intento de tomarle la mano, luego volvió la mirada a la gitana. La observó un momento y sonrió, volteándose para tomar la mano del capitán, más feliz que nunca.

—Cumpliste tu promesa.

—Yo te juré que lo haría —Respondió el soldado.

La rubia sonrió, tomando su mano y asintiendo.

—Lo hiciste y ahora te he perdonado.

El capitán sonrió y viendo que ya había acabado su trabajo allí, jaló suavemente de la mano a su prometida indicándole que se alejaran de allí. Fiordaliso miró por última vez con odio a la gitana.

—Muérete, _zíngara_.

Esmeralda ya había subido los dos escalones que daban a aquél cordel, y tres soldados yacían junto a ella esperando la orden del archidiácono, el cuál había subido hasta la ventana donde antes estaba Gringoire. La gitana al oír lo que había dicho la doncella, sollozó. La doncella por su parte, la ignoró y tomando de la mano a su prometido se marchó del lugar junto a él.

Gringoire ya estaba abajo, a los pies de las puertas de la catedral, pensando que hacer. No podía dejar que asesinaran a la chica. Mientras planeaba que hacer se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Clopin. Deteniéndose al estar frente a él e inclinándose un poco para verle el rostro y susurrándole sin que nadie le escuchase.

—Te prometí que la cuidaría, y lo cumpliré —Le susurró al cuerpo inerte y se alejó de allí.

Quasimodo había escuchado todo el alboroto. Había escuchado los gritos y había bajado del campanario, situándose a un lado de su _amo_, el cuál estaba parada enfrente de aquella ventana, mirando a la gitana, a la cuál ya le habían colocado aquél cordel alrededor del cuello. El campanero miró a la chica y se sorprendió pues no esperaba que ellos le matasen.

—Frollo... Mi dueño, mi _salvador_.

El archidiácono miraba fijamente a la gitana, con un odio profundo. Sin voltear a ver al campanero, se mantenía serio y callado perdido en sus pensamientos, sin despegar su vista de la bella Esmeralda.

—Tú, sacerdote del señor —Prosiguió Quasimodo —. ¿Tenéis pues corazón?

Frollo al escuchar eso, tragó saliva y se llevó el puño a la altura del corazón.

—¿Un corazón?

—Un corazón que puede _amar _—Respondió el campanero.

El archidiácono ya un tanto nervioso y borrando aquella mueca de odio asintió.

—Un corazón que puede _llorar_.

—Un corazón que puede _sangrar_ —Dijo Quasimodo.

—¡Un corazón que puede _matar_! —Espetó el archidiácono —. ¡Mirad a tu _bella _Esmeralda!

Quasimodo se acercó a él, observando por la ventana y viendo como la gitana sollozaba, con aquél cordel en el cuello. Frollo lo miró de reojo y se inclinó un poco a él para susurrarle.

—Acuérdate, Quasimodo. Aquella que bailaba en las calles, yo fui aquél que la entregó al verdugo.

El campanero no comprendía bien las palabras del archidiácono. ¿Había dicho que él la había condenado a muerte? Su mente estaba confundida, y sólo pudo mirar a la gitana esperando que él le explicara, como hacía en la mayoría de los casos.

—¡La entregué porque no me _aceptó_!

Quasimodo al oír eso lo miró sorprendido. ¿Aceptarlo? ¿Aceptarlo en qué manera? Ahora todo se volvía más confuso para el campanero.

—Tú... ¿Tú hiciste esto?

—¡Ella morirá como Jesús lo hizo en la cruz! —Espetó el archidiácono, ahora con su misma mirada de odio hacia ella —. ¡Mírala allí! En el patíbulo de la plaza de Grève, esperando su muerte...

El campanero empezó a entrar en desesperación. No podía permitir que la mataran. No lo _permitiría_.

—¡Tu Esmeralda será colgada hoy mismo al alba!

Frollo comenzó a reírse de manera macabra, mientras los soldados estaban a punto de colgarla. Quasimodo en estado de desesperación lo miró y sin saber que hacer le gritó.

—¡Frollo!

El campanero empujó con fuerza de los hombros al archidiácono provocando que éste cayera por las escaleras. Los soldados ya había jalado la cuerda y Esmeralda apenas se había elevado unos segundos cuando una flecha cruzó encima de su cabeza, rompiendo la cuerda y provocando que ella cayera al piso, tociendo y sin algún daño.

Los soldados al ver eso, huyeron al no ver a la persona la cuál había disparado la flecha, dejando sola a la gitana. Frollo terminó cayendo por las escaleras y estrepitándose en el piso, entre las puertas de París, muerto. Esmeralda se sobó el cuello y miró a todos lados con miedo, esperando ver a aquél que había disparado la flecha.

—¿Quién está allí?

Pasó un momento sin que nadie apareciera y después entre una de las calles apareció Gringoire con el arco en la mano. El poeta después de haber visto a Clopin, había corrido por una de las calles y había tomado uno de los arcos que habían. Esmeralda al verlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, levantándose de su lugar y corriendo a los brazos del poeta.

—¡Gringoire!

El poeta soltó el arco y la recibió en brazos, tambaleándose un poco pero aún así estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos. Esmeralda lloró tanto de alegría como de miedo mientras se sostenía con sus brazos, los cuáles estaban rodeados en el cuello del poeta.

—¿Estás bien?

Esmeralda asintió al oír la pregunta y luego lo soltó, viendo que él estaba inclinado un poco ya que ella lo había jalado. Gringoire rió un poco y la miró, sin soltarla de la cintura.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

—No tenéis nada que agradecerme, Esmeralda.

—Salvaste mi vida de nuevo.

—Esmeralda, ¿podría yo preguntarte algo?

La gitana dejó de hablar y lo miró fijamente. El poeta sólo le sonrió.

—Dime.

—Yo...

Esmeralda lo miró, ésta vez no lo interrumpió y espero que él continuara. Gringoire la miró sonriente, tomando una de las manos de ella.

—Sabes que no soy mujeriego, pero de nuevo podréis ser —Canturreó levemente —. Mi _musa_, mi _inspiración_... ¿Te gustaría?

La gitana escuchó sus palabras y una vez que captó bien lo que el trataba de decir lo miró. Eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho aquél día en la Corte de los Milagros, por un momento se olvidó de lo que pasaba y asintió.

—Tu _musa,_ tu _inspiración_ yo seré.

Gringoire sonrió y la abrazó una vez más, acariciando su cabello. Esmeralda sonrió, regresándole el abrazo. El poeta luego volteó y miró a Quasimodo allí parado, mirándolos. Gringoire se separó de ella y miró al campanero. Esmeralda volteó igual, mirando a Quasimodo y sonriéndole.

—¡Quasimodo!

La gitana sonrió y se acercó a él, dándole un abrazo. El campanero sin poder creéselo, sonrió y correspondió aquél abrazo, feliz de verla sana y salva, y claro, sin ningún daño.

—¿Esmeralda está bien?

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Esmeralda se separó de él y lo miró, tomando sus manos.

—Mi querido campanero... Ahora eres libre, libre como una golondrina.

—Y Esmeralda es libre también.

—Lo soy, somos libres...

Quasimodo sonrió. Gringoire carraspeó un poco, provocando que la gitana se volteara. Esmeralda abrió los ojos ampliamente, sorprendida. El poeta sonrió y fue a juntarse con el campanero ambos mirando a la gitana. Esmeralda aún no podía creérselo, de nuevo las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras formaba una amplia sonrisa. Porque allí enfrente de ella estaban reunidos todos los gitanos, toda _La Corte de los Milagros_.


End file.
